We're Still Here
by LunarFallenStar0o0
Summary: When a mission goes awry and Al meets an untimely death, Ed goes into a state of depression. Roy, tired of seeing Ed like that, gives Ed an overdue mission and they head to Ouran Academy to solve the mysterious disappearances of the students.
1. Chapter 1

**LunarFallenStar: Well, I don't know why, but I've been writing a lot of crossovers lately... Well, anyhow, here's a new story once more. I've actually had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while, but just didn't get around to writing it. I hope you all like it and also, this is in no way close to the canon storyline of FMA at ALL, just to let you know. Well, here's the story and I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>It had been nearly six weeks since the accident.<p>

Roy stared down at all of the unsigned papers upon his desk. Sighing in exasperation, he briefly wondered how long it would take. How long it would take for Fullmetal to recover. It was no surprise really, those two had been so close, inseparable practically.

Roy clenched his teeth. After all that shit fate, god, whatever you want to call it, put them through, they had it all end like this. Where was the equivalency in that? There's no equivalent exchange in this situation!

He leaned back in his chair before opening a desk drawer and pulling out a file. Opening it up, he looked over a mission. A mission he need to give to Fullmetal. He thought about how maybe it was too soon for the teen to be going out, but he decided it would be good for the young alchemist to get his mind off of what had happened. What had happened... to Al.

It all started out as a simple mission, really. All he had to do was retrieve a convict that had escaped from prison. The convict was on death row, so they could kill on sight if need be.

Fullmetal was the one who found the escapee first, but the man had had enough time to draw a transmutation circle and create swords and weapons. Fullmetal thought he and Al could handle it, so they attacked. Things didn't go as planned.

The man was on death row for a reason. He was a dangerous alchemist. A serial killer that had been on the run for a while and was never caught. He somehow managed to sneak behind Ed and was about to kill the young alchemist, but Al intervened. He pushed the man away from his brother, but in the process, the man had managed to stab Al with the sword he had transmuted. Unfortunately, the sword pierced the blood seal that bound Al's soul to the piece of armor. Al died that night.

But so did the escapee... and by Ed's very own hand. By the time Roy had arrived, he could only see a hysterical Edward pulverizing the man's face. They had to literally pry Ed off of the man. They could tell that the man had been dead for a while. Roy remembered briefly wondering what could have made Edward go berserk. His unasked question was answered when he saw Ed, his golden eyes glazed over with tears pouring out, hunched over the suit of armor that was once his brother.

The lone brother pounded on the armor lightly, demanding that Al come back. Alas, it was not meant to be and no miracle occurred and Ed was left alone on that gloomy night.

It had been nearly six weeks and Ed hadn't come out of that small apartment he had rented. He refused to leave and stayed inside, locked in his room. Everyone tried to get through to the boy, but Ed's resolve remained firm. He wasn't leaving that apartment.

Winry and Pinako had dropped everything they were doing as soon as they heard the horrifying news and rushed over to Central to console Edward, only to come face to face with a locked door.

And finally, that brought us to this current time, with Roy holding the mission file in his hand firmly. He sighed and he finally decided that enough was enough.

Roy stood up and walked out of his office, ignoring the strange glances he received from the soldiers dotting Central headquarters. Not even bothering to take a car, Roy walked straight to the apartment building and up to Ed's room.

Knocking a few times, Roy waited for a reply. Receiving none, he knocked louder, "Fullmetal, open the door."

Again, only silence was his reply. Roy knocked even louder, "That was an order Fullmetal, from your superior officer!"

Eery silence filled the air and Roy grew slightly worried having always received a response, no matter how simple like grunts or some form of noise. Apologizing to the landlord in his mind, Roy raised his foot before kicking the door in. He would repair it later.

"Fullmetal?"

Roy walked inside Ed's apartment for the first time in six weeks. Looking around and finding nothing, he headed towards Ed's room in the back of the apartment. Knocking softly on the door and receiving no reply, Roy tested the doorknob to find the door, surprisingly, unlocked. A large creak filled the eery silence of the apartment and Roy finally came face to face with the distraught boy.

The state Fullmetal was in shocked him slightly. The boy's normally neat hair fell around his face messily with some strands clinging to his face because of sweat. Roy briefly thought it must be from nightmares. Normally, his golden hair would be in a braid or a ponytail at least, but now it was loose and unkempt. His eyes were red and puffy, proving the usually strong willed teen had been crying. Dark circles and bags were under his once fierce golden eyes which were now glazed over slightly and full of sadness. His automail was completely exposed as he was only wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts. His gaze was fixed upon his hands which lay limp on his knees. His figure was slumped against the wall pitifully, like a toy that had been thrown away after the owner had gotten bored.

Roy walked over to his distraught subordinate and kneeled in front of him, "Fullmetal?"

"Al?" Ed asked, not looking at Roy, "Is that you?"

"No, Fullmetal," Roy replied sadly, "It's me, Roy."

"Heh, I should've known," Ed muttered, "Al never calls me 'Fullmetal'..."

Roy sighed sightly at how he said 'calls' instead of 'called', "Fullmetal, there's a mission you have to do."

"What's the point..." Ed muttered, looking to the floor, bangs shadowing the pitiful expression he most likely wore, "Al's not here anymore..."

"Fullmetal, Al wouldn't be happy at all if he saw you like this," Roy said with mild anger, "You and Al promised you would keep living even if one of you were gone, right?"

"I know that, Colonel Bastard..." Ed muttered, "But I didn't think it would be so damn hard."

Roy smirked. Cussing, an improvement. At first, Ed was practically incapable of swearing, "Well, here's what I came to give you."

Roy laid down the relatively thick folder on the floor beside of Ed, "You'll be going to a different culture, so I advise you read everything in there. There's also a few research files of the country and a guide to the language and culture as well as the technology. Read everything in it, you're leaving in a few days."

Without another word, Roy left the young alchemist to his thoughts. Fixing the door first though.

Ed sighed and reached over, gingerly picking up the file. He opened it up, taking out the mission briefing.

It was saying that in Tokyo, Japan at Ouran Academy, many students had been abducted by a group of mysterious people. They didn't know if the students were dead or alive and the overall situation was kept a secret from the current student body. That's where Ed, Roy, and Riza came in. They'd go to Japan with Ed enrolling as a student at Ouran to be able to search for the culprits. As a cover story, they would be playing the part of a happy family.

Ed looked at a small hand-written note from the Colonel saying Winry would be coming as well.

Ed sighed slightly and began to read about the culture of Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>~Large Time Skip~<strong>

It had been a week and the group had successfully arrived in Tokyo, Japan. Ed had been showing minor improvements, sometimes even helping with the unpacking of boxes. The whole house was large and Ed felt like it would take forever to get everything settled in. He collapsed on his bed, tired from even small physical strain as he had been sitting in his room for six weeks. It was time for Winry and him to start school the next day and he had already seen (and hated) the uniform. Thoughts swirling around in his head, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ed awoke the next day as a gentle pair of hands shook him awake, "Ed, time to get up."

Ed cracked open his eyes and was met with the clear blue eye's of none other than Winry, "W-Winry... good morning."

Winry smiled, "Hurry up or you'll be late," She began to walk out of his room, "Your breakfast is getting cold."

Winry had been a lot happier lately. She could faintly see the improvements in Ed's demeanor. She was glad that her friend was finally coming back from the depression he had been captured by.

Ed got up out of his bed and threw on the uniform, not even bothering to wear the tie. Pulling his hair into a ponytail, he walked down the stairs, leaving the forgotten purple tie upon his bed.

Ed soon reached the kitchen and sat down, beginning to eat the breakfast in front of him quietly. A few minutes passed by and Ed looked up at the clock before getting up, "I should be going..."

Winry looked up and nodded, following her childhood friend out the door.

* * *

><p>Winry and Ed stood in front of the closed door of their new classroom. Ed stared blankly ahead, causing Winry to look at him with mild concern. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, but she still didn't like it at all. Sighing softly, she walked in, pulling Ed with her, after she heard the teacher introduce them.<p>

"Class, these are our new students," The teacher said, gesturing to the two Amestrians, "Treat them nicely. Please introduce yourself to the class."

"I'm Winry Mustang," Winry bowed to her new classmates, using her fake last name as well, "I hope to have a good year with you all."

Silence settled in the classroom and everyone stared at Ed who was looking at the floor.

"Is he shy?" One girl whispered to her friend, "How cute!"

Winry placed her hand on Ed's shoulder in comfort, "Ed? You alright?"

Ed nodded softly and looked up, shocking everyone with his golden eyes, "Edward Mustang..."

The teacher cleared her throat, earning everyone's attention, "Mr. Mustang, you will be sitting by Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki, raise your hand please."

Ed looked up, eyes soon landing on the flamboyant blonde boy whose hand was waving in the air excitedly. Ed sighed, walking over to the excited blonde. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Winry go sit somewhere on the other side of the room. Just great.

He took his seat by Tamaki and looked down at the book upon his desk. He failed to notice the pair of Violet-blue eyes looking at him, 'Hmmm, the Mysterious, Distant, and Shy type... a deadly and rare combination,' Tamaki thought to himself, 'Judging by the girls' reactions to him, he would be a good addition to the host club. I'll consult Kyoya and the others about this later.'

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And done! I feel so bad for killing off Al! I'm sorry! Well, I hoped you liked it and R&amp;R please! Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom Hitman 1412: I'm sorry I had to kill off Alphonse T.T... And I'm glad you liked the description of Ed in his depressed state, it was tough for me to write because Ed is one of my favorite characters and I don't like seeing him depressed (it does supply sufficient angst though...) And you're right, the host club is just what Ed needs.<strong>

**iheartfullmetal: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it. And don't worry, I'll be continuing it, rest assured.**

* * *

><p>Ed trudged through the halls, no clear destination in mind as he tried to get away from all the rich snobs he was forced to be around. It was lunchtime and he wanted to eat alone, no Winry, no anyone. That alone was proving to be a challenge. Not the Winry part, she understood and gave him space, it was the 'anyone' part that was hard. All these girls in the stupid yellow, puffy dresses wouldn't leave him alone! He would turn around and boom there would be like at least five staring at him.<p>

Then there was this _tall_, annoying, blonde guy that wouldn't leave him alone... his name was... Tamaki, Ed remembered. Why couldn't the guy just couldn't understand that he needed space? After all, he ignored him at least a dozen times when the blonde had asked him to join the host club... whatever that is.

Ed continued to walk in silence, finally breaking free from the annoying crowds that surrounded him, making him feel like he was being suffocated. He turned another random corner. He looked up with dull, golden eyes when a large set of doors entered his vision. He looked at the sign above it and read aloud, "Abandoned music room 3... If it's abandoned it should be empty."

Oh how wrong he was.

Ed opened the door and immediately got assaulted by rose petals. When the frenzy of flowers stopped, he looked around the room to take in his surroundings (which surprisingly lacked screaming girls). The sight before him horrified him to no end.

Spitting out the rose petals in his mouth, he tried to escape back into the hallway, muttering weakly, "Dear God, not _YOU_!"

What Ed had seen was none other than the king of the host club, Tamaki Suoh, who almost immediately took notice of him.

"There you are, Edward-kun! I can finally talk to you without you ignoring me. Twins!" Tamaki yelled, pointing to the door.

The twins in question nodded and ran to the doors before Ed could reach them, shutting them firmly before Ed could leave. Ed scratched at the door, his only way of escape (besides the windows) closed off. He turned around, horror written on his face.

"Ok, we can talk now Edward-kun!" Tamaki chirped with his usual peppiness.

"Don't address me so casually," Ed growled at the annoying blonde before him.

"I want you to join the host club!" Tamaki continued, completely ignoring Ed's demand.

"Host...club?"

"Yes, the host club!" Tamaki said, twirling around, "The host club is where insanely handsome and rich young men with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies with way too much time on their hands."

Tamaki continued to explain the host club to Edward who just zoned out after the first sentence, more interested in finding an escape route that lead away from this hell, all thoughts of lunch forgotten.

Tamaki soon finished his speech and face Ed once more, "And thats what the host club is. Any thoughts?"

"Yeah, just one," Ed said, looking at the teen before him, "Screw you!"

Tamaki stepped back, taken aback by how the seemingly shy boy he had met this morning had turned into this, "Now aren't you all doom and gloom! You should be more happy, no one likes a grump!" Tamaki said indignantly.

Ed gritted his teeth and looked down, bangs shadowing his eyes. He growled out a few words almost inaudibly, "What the _hell_ do you know about me?"

Tamaki continued his rant about how Ed shouldn't be all sad and depressed.

"Um, king, I think," Hikaru said.

"He's getting mad," Kaoru finished as they looked at the short blonde in front of them.

Tamaki blinked and looked down at Ed who continued to stare at the floor.

"Hmm, why?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"Well, he said..." The twins began, being cut off before they could finish.

"I said," Ed said, clenching his right hand into a fist, "What the hell do you know about me?"

Tamaki opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a strong fist connecting with his face. He flew backwards and onto the ground. He rubbed his sore face and looked up, now very angry. He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything when he saw Ed's eyes glistening with unshed tears, "W-what?"

Ed grit his teeth and ran over to an open window, jumping out it without a second thought. The host club stared at the window in utter shock and disbelief. That was when the doors to the host club were slammed open and none other than the blonde mechanic herself came walking in, "E-Ed?"

Winry looked around frantically, "I heard him yelling in here, where is he?"

The club members remained silent and pointed to the open window. Wasting no time, she ran over to it and looked out, but caught no sight of the alchemist anywhere. She sighed and turned around to the group of still stunned teens.

"Maybe he'll return to class later," Kyoya said, straightening his glasses to help regain his composure.

"No, he won't," Winry said quietly, "I'm sorry for any trouble he might've caused you... he's just... unstable... right now."

"Unstable?" Haruhi asked in wonder, "How so?"

"Well, his brother... died... recently and they were as close as anyone could be," Winry said, "His emotions are on edge right now..."

Haruhi bowed slightly to the blonde girl in front of her, "We're deeply sorry; we didn't know. Sempai here was antagonizing him a little too much."

Winry allowed her gaze to drift to the blonde still on the floor holding his throbbing nose.

"Oh, let me introduce myself," Winry said, turning to the group, "My name is Winry Mustang."

"My name's Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kaoru."

"And I'm Hikaru."

"No I'm Hikaru."

"No you're not."

"Ignore them, they like to confuse people," Kyoya said, "Kyoya Ootori."

"And I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey," Honey said, "And he's Morinozuka Takashi, but you can call him Mori-sempai!"

Winry smiled at the small blonde and turned to the last blonde who had yet to introduce himself, "And I'm Tamaki Suoh. Welcome to the host club!"

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: Done~! Here's the chapter and I hope you liked it. I'm not to happy with it, but hey, it was mainly an introduction chapter and to let the host club know about Ed's predicament. Well, R&amp;R and stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys, sorry for late update because my story notes somehow ended up getting destroyed by the evil twins a.k.a my little bro and sis and the only story I've really been able to update on time is Hitman Alchemist and sort of Fairy Alchemist. Again, I apologize.**

**iheartfullmetal: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked how I added Winry at the end!**

**HondaNatsuka: Thanks for the review. I like how Ed jumped out a window too~!**

**mylove09: I'm glad you liked it and fear not~! Someone shall call Ed short soon! Not in this chapter, but soon!**

**Aimiz: Glad you liked the story and I'm sorry about not updating soon! I have failed you!**

**MyFalseTruth: Glad you like the story. Yes, Ed still has automail, but he hides it using a synthetic-skin like covering. Sorry for not mentioning that *bows***

**Truth's Apprentice: Here's the next chapter! Glad you liked it so far and I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**justanotherkiller: I have updated... but not too soon though... :'(**

**2many-bunnies: Glad you liked the story and thanks for the review! Glad you liked the idea for the plot. Oh, and btw, LOVE your username!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Oh, let me introduce myself," Winry said, turning to the group, "My name is Winry Mustang."**_

_**"My name's Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you."**_

_**"I'm Kaoru."**_

_**"And I'm Hikaru."**_

_**"No I'm Hikaru."**_

_**"No you're not."**_

_**"Ignore them, they like to confuse people," Kyoya said, "Kyoya Ootori."**_

_**"And I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey," Honey said, "And he's Morinozuka Takashi, but you can call him Mori-sempai!"**_

_**Winry smiled at the small blonde and turned to the last blonde who had yet to introduce himself, "And I'm Tamaki Suoh. Welcome to the host club!"**_

* * *

>Winry looked at the faces of the host club. After the whole scene Ed had made, she had stayed to work things out and help with Tamaki's bleeding nose.<p><p>

"Oh, Tamaki-san," Winry said holding an ice pack up to him, "What arm did Ed punch you with?"

Tamaki looked taken-aback by the girl's question, "I think it was his... right arm I think."

Everyone quirked their eyebrows as they saw Winry wince slightly, 'That's gotta' hurt... Not to mention it was delivered by an angry Ed,' Winry thought to herself.

After the pain in Tamaki's nose had finally subsided, the host club decided to pry Winry for information.

"Why did Ed punch King?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison, "Sure he annoys people, but no ones really ever flat out punched him before."

Winry looked at her hands, "Well, as I said earlier, Ed's brother, Alphonse died in an accident..."

"Isn't Al your brother as well?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose.

"Well, he actually isn't. I was just registered as his sibling to avoid confusion. I'm really just a close friend," Winry said, smiling softly.

"So, that means Edward took his death harder than you did," Haruhi said, confirming the situation.

Winry nodded, "Those two were as close as could be... You probably couldn't separate them. They had been through so much, struggled so much, only to have things end up like this in the end... I just don't think it's fair at all. They had the principle they held up as the law of their lives spit in their faces," Winry choked out, tears forming in her eyes.

Haruhi placed a hand on Winry's shoulder in comfort, "If you ever need help, you can talk to me."

Winry met Haruhi's eyes and smiled softly, "Thanks Haruhi-kun... that really helps."

Haruhi smiled, "Since you told us about this, I'll tell you something in return, but you can't tell anyone."

Winry nodded, thinking to herself, 'Equivalent Exchange, huh?'

"Okay, I'm really a girl," Haruhi said softly earning a squeak of surprise from Winry.

"Wow..."

"I have to pay off a debt so I'm working as a host until I can pay it off," Haruhi explained.

Winry got up and began to walk towards the door, but she faltered and slowly came to a stop. She turned around and smiled at them, "Thanks for forgiving Ed for this and... um... Can I ask you all something?"

Haruhi stood up and smiled, "Yeah, sure, why not?" At this, the rest of the host club members nodded as well.

"Well, you see," Winry began, "I was wondering, if you could try to become Ed's friends or maybe even get him to join this club. Sure flirting with girls isn't his thing, but... Ed hasn't even had that much of a reaction ever since Al... passed on... and I was wondering if you guys could look after him. I feel like you may be what he needs to finally recover. So will you do it?"

"Of course Winry-chan~!" Honey sang, hugging Usa-chan, Mori just nodded behind him.

Tamaki nodded as well, "It would be my honor to assist a maiden in distress, such as yourself."

Kyoya nodded, "He'll boost profits, so I'm not against it."

"He looks," Kaoru said.

"Very interesting," Hikaru finished for his brother.

Haruhi nodded and smiled at her new friend, "Of course we will."

Winry smiled, tears of joy in her eyes. She bowed quickly in thanks, "Thank you so much!"

With a final wave, she ran out of the room, genuinely happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile With Ed<strong>

Ed fought back his tears as he ran back to his house. He knew that coming here was a mistake! He should've never left Amestris. He should've never left his apartment with Al that night. If he hadn't taken his brother along with him to catch the escapee, Alphonse wouldn't have... wouldn't have... Ed gritted his teeth as tears trailed down his cheeks. Alphonse wouldn't have died.

Ed was approaching his house as his mind continued to race. He should've died that night... Al should be alive. If Ed had been more careful and didn't slip up like he did, this would have never happened.

He held out his fist and punched a nearby tree hard, "DAMMIT!"

Ed ran off, soon reaching his house and storming inside, ignoring Riza's and Roy's surprised looks. He soon located the stairs and marched up, soon reaching his room, closing the door with a loud thud before locking it securely.

He stumbled over to side of his bed and slid to the floor slightly, ignoring the pounding of his door and the worried cries of Roy and Riza ringing through the cold silence.

He gripped his bangs and let more tears fall, before muttering, "It's all my fault..."

* * *

><p>At school, Winry got ready to go home, pulling some of her books into her backpack. She looked up as Haruhi walked up to her, handing her a piece of paper.<p>

Winry quirked an eyebrow and looked up at her brunette friend.

"It's my phone number. Call me if you ever need to talk," Haruhi said, answering her unasked question.

"Thanks," Winry smiled, waving bye, "I hope I won't have to use it too soon for that talk."

Little did Winry know she would be calling Haruhi a few hours later when she returned home only to find that Ed had locked himself in his room once again. They were back to phase one.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And Done! I hoped you guys liked it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter and I hope you like it. I apologize because it isn't that long of a chapter, but I hope you enjoy reading it nonetheless. Thanks for reading and all of your kind reviews~!**

**Aimiz: Thanks for the review! And guess what? I actually updated relatively quickly for once!**

**mylove09: Thanks for the review! Ed will most likely NOT be forced to join the host club considering that would be counterproductive (geez that's a long word) cause he'd just go all emo again (most likely) I'm glad you liked it! BTW, I absolutely LOVE your profile pic! It's Alois Trancy. Love that kid!**

**iheartfullmetal: Thanks for the review and I agree, poor Ed.**

**PieroXVII17: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you loved it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**At school, Winry got ready to go home, pulling some of her books into her backpack. She looked up as Haruhi walked up to her, handing her a piece of paper.**_

_**Winry quirked an eyebrow and looked up at her brunette friend.**_

_**"It's my phone number. Call me if you ever need to talk," Haruhi said, answering her unasked question.**_

_**"Thanks," Winry smiled, waving bye, "I hope I won't have to use it too soon for that talk."**_

_**Little did Winry know she would be calling Haruhi a few hours later when she returned home only to find that Ed had locked himself in his room once again. They were back to phase one.**_

* * *

><p>Winry walked into Ouran Academy early the next day without Ed. When she had called Haruhi the previous night, they weren't able to talk as Haruhi was busy. However, Haruhi had informed her that the Host Club has a meeting early in the morning before school started just to discuss the theme for the day. She assured Winry that they could talk for awhile while the other members continued the meeting.<p>

Winry made her way down the halls and found the music room that harbored the host club. She knocked softly and muffled footsteps were heard as someone got up to answer the door.

"I'm sorry but we're in a meeting right now, could you come back later-" Kyoya who had answered the door was ignored completely as Winry pushed passed him and ran over to Haruhi who gestured to the empty space on the sofa beside her.

Winry quickly plopped down beside her newly-found best friend and met Haruhi's eyes quickly. Taking a shaky breath, her eyes filled with worry as she finally spoke, "Edward locked himself in his room again yesterday. He hasn't come out since and no one can get him out!"

Haruhi looked shocked while everyone else just looked highly confused, "Has this happened before?"

Winry nodded, "Sadly, it has... It's been about a week since Mr. Mustang had snapped him out of it... I didn't think it would happen again, though."

Tamaki rushed over as he over heard part of the conversation, "Wait, your saying Ed has locked himself in his room! And it's happened before! For how long exactly?"

Winry looked up at Tamaki, meeting his violet-blue eyes, "The last time it was for about six weeks. Mr. Mustang had to break down his door to get inside."

Everyone was rather shocked at this revelation.

Honey walked over to Haruhi and looked up at her, "Eddie-chan will be better soon! I know what we should do for him! We should make him a _really_ large cake and he'll eat it and be happy again, because who _isn't_ happy after eating cake?"

Winry smiled at the small 18 year old, "Thanks Honey-kun."

"Winry-chan, were you able to get anything out of Ed when he locked himself in his room?" Haruhi asked.

Winry nodded softly, "I did overhear something he had said... but I already know what he meant by it," Winry's eyes saddened, "He was mumbling about how it was all his fault..."

"So he was blaming himself for Alphonse dying?" Haruhi asked to confirm the blonde's statement, "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, it probably wasn't just because of Al's death, he probably was just feeling guilty even more because of what had happened," Winry replied, "I'd rather not say any more on that matter."

Kyoya, listening silently the whole time, became intrigued by the conversation. Edward had been guilty for everything? What did everything mean exactly and what were these strange people hiding? Kyoya knew that he would have to do some research.

On the other hand, Tamaki was having completely different thoughts than his best friend and was feeling more of a pity for the grieving Edward. Little did everyone know, but Tamaki had to himself just adopted Ed as a little brother.

For the rest of the meeting, Haruhi continued to comfort Winry, the blonde girl continuing to tell them about her troubles.

Tamaki continued to listen quietly while the others decided to continue to talk about the theme for the day. That was when Tamaki came to a breakthrough, "Everyone! I have an idea!" Tamaki announced, earning everyone's attention, "Winry over here asked us to get Ed to join the club, and I've just come up with a way to do that. Winry, to get Ed more involved with the club, we can start with you!"

"W-what?" Winry asked, confused.

"You can join the club as co-manager with Renge, by doing that, you can slowly get Ed more involved with us," Tamaki explained.

"And then we could convince Ed to join the club!" Winry finished for him, "It's farfetched, but it might just work!"

Tamaki smiled in confidence, "Precisely! Now, mission 'Get Ed to Join the Host Club' will now commence!"

* * *

><p>Looking at the clock which showed that school was over, Ed sighed and rolled over in his bed, mind plagued with thoughts about how he had failed to protect Al, "Dammit, Al, why'd you go and have to act like the older brother... I'm supposed to protect you... not you protecting me."<p>

Ed's thoughts continued to be like that, but it was soon interrupted by a gentle knocking at the door, "Edward? Are you alright?"

Ed recognized the voice to be Hawkeye's and grunted slightly in response.

Hawkeye's sigh rang through the silence and she soon spoke up again, "Edward, you need to come out soon, Winry's really worried about you. She was almost in tears this morning..."

Hawkeye paused for a few moments, waiting for Ed to respond. Receiving no form of answer from the silent alchemist she continued, speaking softly, "Edward, please don't make her lose both of her precious childhood friends."

Ed stiffened at Hawkeye's words. He relaxed slightly when he heard her muffled footsteps gradually becoming quieter.

Ed sighed as he slowly closed his eyes. He just didn't know what to do anymore. He was so confused. He got up from his bed and pulled back the curtains blocking the sunlight from entering his room. Narrowing his eyes to shield them from the harsh sun, he looked up into the sky, "Al, if you're up there now... give me a sign and tell me what to do... I'm just so confused..."

As if to answer his question, a sudden knock was heard on his door and he whirled around, "Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And done! MWAHAHAHA! Evil cliffhanger! Who do you think is on the other side of the door? I'm pretty sure that it's obvious... Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it, sorry it was so short but I feel like crap 'cause I caught some kinda' ailment. Please R&amp;R and stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! I'm so sorry! I have failed you all! I wanted to update earlier, but I was on vacation for a while and had final exams so I was unable to update very quickly. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it!  
><strong>

**iheartfullmetal: I'm SO sorry! I didn't hurry nearly fast enough! Thanks for the get well card though!  
><strong>

**PieroXVII17: I know Ed has a very strong disbelief of God and things like that so I purposefully wrote it like that so it could show just how shaken up and, dare I say, weak Ed is at the loss of his brother. I wanted it to show just how bad a state Ed is in because of Al's death... I'm sorry if it was confusing.  
><strong>

**Truth's Apprentice: Glad you liked it and here's the next chapter! So sorry about not updating soon.  
><strong>

**MyFalseTruth: You'll get to find out who's on the other side of the door in this chapter! I hope you like it and I'm sorry about not updating sooner!  
><strong>

**JustAnotherKiller: Updating would make me feel much better, but sadly I'm updating super late! I'm so sorry!  
><strong>

**TeamEdo4Ever: I'm glad you liked this story and one of the reasons I even started it is because I was in a predicament like yours where you read a good story but no one finishes it. It's always so sad when what has the potential to be an AMAZING story gets updated few and far between.  
><strong>

**petaltailify97: You are basically correct with your guess on who's on the other side of the door. I'm so glad you like this story and I'm glad you are looking forward to how Ed heals. I know, I feel sorry for Ed too. It breaks my heart whenever I write this story cause I feel like I'm dying a little inside because Ed is my favorite character EVER! And I'm SO sorry for not updating soon!  
><strong>

**Rose Thourn: I'm so glad you liked my story and I humbly apologize for not updating soon... I feel absolutely horrible about it...  
><strong>

**zombiecake11290: Yep, you are probably write. Kyoya will most likely be the first one to find out. And Cliffhangers are my mortal enemy as well, but sometimes i just can't resist using them though... gah the temptation is so... tempting! Many apologies for not updating soon though...  
><strong>

**DanaeMariSkywalker: Glad you liked the story! And don't worry, I'm pretty sure Tamaki, as thick as he can sometimes be, wouldn't consider taking place of Al after he got punched in the face by Edo!  
><strong>

**FrancyPantsFrance: LOL at Alphonse's ghost trolling. It was HILARIOUS! Glad you liked the story and sorry for not updating soon. P.S. I see what you did their with your username! 'Francy' 'France'. Love it! Really clever and Hetalia FTW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Previously~<br>_**

**_Ed sighed as he slowly closed his eyes. He just didn't know what to do anymore. He was so confused. He got up from his bed and pulled back the curtains blocking the sunlight from entering his room. Narrowing his eyes to shield them from the harsh sun, he looked up into the sky, "Al, if you're up there now... give me a sign and tell me what to do... I'm just so confused..."_**

**_As if to answer his question, a sudden knock was heard on his door and he whirled around, "Hello?"_**

* * *

><p>Ed repeated his question when there was no response, "Hello?"<strong><em><br>_**

He slowly walked over to the large wooden door and grasped the brightly polished door knob. Gulping, he twisted he knob, causing the door to unlock. He slowly opened the door, a loud creak resounding through the silence. Once the door was fully opened, he felt the wind knocked out of him as he was tackled to the ground.

"Eddy-chan! You're okay!" A high pitched voice yelled out.

"Mitsukuni, calm down," A deeper, softer voice said as the weight was lifted off Ed.

Ed slowly sat up, rubbing his aching head, "What's... going on?"

"You idiot! Do you know how worried we were?" Winry yelled at him, causing him to flinch, bracing himself for the pain he assumed to be coming. However, he was shocked when he felt arms wrap around him, "Dummy... I'm just glad you're okay... please don't do that again."

"W-Winry..." Ed stuttered out, "I'm... I'm s-sorry..."

Winry slowly stood up, helping her childhood friend to his feet. Ed slowly looked around the dimly lit room, recognizing the faces of the host club.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Ed asked, stressing his words.

"We agreed to-" Tamaki began only to be shut up with a wrench to the face.

"They were worried about you," Winry smiled, "See? They're not a bad as you thought."

"She threw a wrench at me!" Tamaki muttered, now in his emo corner, "My beautiful face... how could she hurt my beautiful face..."

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi lectured, "Don't grow mushrooms in other people's houses!"

Winry stood up, dragging Ed to his feet as well, "It's time for dinner and Mr. Mustang and Miss Riza have invited the host club to stay over for dinner so no complaining!"

Ed opened his mouth to complaining but was halted when he was dragged out of the room by Winry and down the stairs.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said once more, "We can't let Ed know we are trying to recruit him. He'd protest against it and we want get anywhere so I'll say this with respect. Please shut up."

Tamaki whined, "Haruhi, how can you be so mean to daddy! Mommy, Haruhi is being mean to me!"

Kyoya sighed, "I'd let it go for now Tamaki. It'd be rude to make our hosts wait for us."

Tamaki immediately straightened up, "You are most certainly right. It is our duties as hosts to be courteous. Let's go."

The host club silently filed down through the stairwell and approached the kitchen.

The shadow king's ears tuned in to the conversation when he heard Roy's voice.

"Glad to see you back in the world of the living, Fullmetal."

'_Fullmetal?_' Kyoya thought to himself, '_What kind of Dad calls his kid Fullmetal?_'

"Yeah, Yeah," Ed muttered half-heartedly, "Shut up Colonel Bastard..."

'_Colonel Bastard? Interesting indeed,_' Kyoya smirked, '_I know what __I'll be researching next._'

The host club walked into the dining room where everyone was currently seated.

"Thank you for joining us for dinner," Riza said politely, "I feel like you'll be good for Ed over here."

Ed groaned loudly, taking another bite of his dinner.

"The pleasure is all ours," Tamaki said, smiling.

They all sat down at the large table and began eating.

"This is absolutely divine, Mrs. Mustang," Tamaki said.

"Just Riza is fine," Riza replied.

"This is delicious, but do you have any cake?" Honey asked sweetly.

"We don't have any cake, but we do have apple pie," Riza replied, "Winry made it herself."

Honey smiled in response and continued eating.

"Mrs. Riza, could you give me the recipe for this?" Haruhi asked politely, "As long as the ingredients aren't too expensive."

"Oh, don't worry," Winry replied for Riza, "We're pretty frugal when it comes to food."

Haruhi smiled and continued eating.

The evening went by smoothly, but Ed barely said a word to anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And done! I don't really like how this chapter turned out, so I hope the next one will be better! Please, stay tuned for the next chapter and please R&amp;R and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Bye!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! BTW, this story will be updated every Wednesday (hopefully) from now until further notice. However, next week I will be at a camp in Michigan with my youth group and I will be unable to update anything that week. Thanks to all of you reading and for the reviews, I enjoy reading them.**

**Truth's Apprentice: Kyoya is probably going to be option A) going to be pissed when he can't find anything and maybe a little bit of B) be super surprised at what he finds... and I LOL'ed at option C. I hope you like this chapter**

**42believer: I'm glad you were excited for the previous chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well**

**mylove09: Glad you liked it, and I totally agree about it being rushed... I really didn't like that chapter at all... My microsoft word has been VERY screwy lately and I originally had a more in depth ending for the chapter with more dialogue and stuff like that, but no, my microsoft quit on me and I was very ticked off because I was typing it early in the morning and so I didn't want to retype it all and that's where I ended up...**

**DanaeMariSkywalker: Thanks for the review and you're most likely right about Kyoya being the first to find out. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**TeamEdo4ever: Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Big Sis of 8: I'm glad you like my story and I hope this chapter is okay as well.**

**Lightning of Sentinels: Glad you like this story! Thanks for the review and you will most likely get to see Ed's reaction to their motives very soon... but I'm not super positive when I'll have him find out yet...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Previously~<em>  
><strong>

_**The evening went by smoothly, but Ed barely said a word to anyone.**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Winry was practically dragging a very angered Edward into Ouran Academy.<p>

"Why are we coming here this early in the morning!" Ed questioned angrily, stifling a yawn, "I value my sleep!"

Winry huffed, pulling the struggling Ed along with more force, "Tamaki told me they had early morning club meetings and since I'm the official co-manager to Renge-chan, Tamaki asked for me to be there as well."

A look of shock registered on Ed's features before he blanched, "You mean you joined their club? And that means I have to get up early every morning to go to your club with you? Furthermore, does that mean I'll get less sleep?"

Winry nodded her head 'yes' to each of his questions, "Quit being a baby! It might be fun!"

Ed deadpanned, "I don't want to be more involved with them than I already am..."

Winry smiled and continued to lead him inside the pink building of Ouran academy and, to a further extent, Music Room 3.

* * *

><p>Kyoya typed away at the computer before him while the other hosts sat on the seats that dotted the club room.<p>

He looked at the screen of his computer with intensity as he dug around for information pertaining to a certain Edward Elric. His search, for the most part, had surprisingly turned up nothing. However, Kyoya was not one to give up easily.

Straightening his glasses, he returned to his search, scanning more in depth for information to the short blonde.

He frowned slightly when he found a file, but found it to be a file that was apparently a heavily guarded, military file... Clicking his tongue slightly, he practically attacked the file, trying to find a way into it.

After what felt like minutes upon minutes, Kyoya managed to scavenge a small bit of information on Edward Elric.

Apparently, according to this file, Ed's mom was deceased and his dad was missing, presumed to be dead even.

Kyoya gritted his teeth. When he had found the so called answers he wanted, it only unveiled more questions. After all, the Shadow King had met the blonde's parents the previous night.

He continued to look through the file and found the basic information, which included the unfortunate death of his younger brother. Kyoya continued to scan the meager amount of information, until a certain word caught his eye... homicide.

Reading further, Kyoya's eyes surprisingly widened. Ed's brother hadn't died in an accident like most had assumed automatically, the young Alphonse was apparently _murdered_.

He wanted more information on the subject, but doing so might attract unwanted attention from the Amestrian military, who would no doubt notice an unauthorized person snooping around in their files.

He looked at the information once more an arched one of his thin eyebrows when something intriguing was found. Apparently, Edward had been involved in a severe accident when he was younger and sustained practically unrepairable damage to his body, but the information on the matter didn't delve any deeper or offer any more detail.

Kyoya sat back in his chair, the wood creaking slightly at the shift of weight. He placed his thumb and pointer finger upon his chin, showing how he was deep in thought. Mulling over the information he found, Kyoya gritted his teeth. The small amount of info he had found on the perplexing subject that was Edward only caused more questions to be left unanswered and only created even more questions he would be unable to answer for the time being.

Kyoya leaned forward once more an saved the file before closing it, briefly wondering why a teenage boy's information was such a heavily guarded secret.

His attention turned to the door when it swung open and in walked Winry, dragging a highly annoyed and unwilling Ed behind her.

"Good morning everyone!" Winry chirped happily, plopping down on a couch and dragging Ed to sit next to her, "Sorry I'm late, but Ed here is very hard to wake up."

Tamaki smiled, "Don't worry, it is no grievance to us to wait for a charming lady, such as yourself."

Winry smiled at the boy's politeness, ignoring the dark muttering coming from Edward.

Winry continued to smile, "So what happens during this meeting?"

"Oh, we usually just discuss the costumes for today and how we'll go about the theme and such," Haruhi explained to her friend.

Winry nodded, taking in the new information.

Next to her, Ed growled, "I don't see why I need to come here. I could at least go to the library..."

Winry rolled her eyes, "Quit complaining. Making friends here will be good for you."

This time, Ed rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

When Ed secluded himself in silence once more, Winry turned her attention to the hosts, "So what will todays theme be?"

"Tamaki's been ranting about these cool military uniforms he saw and gave us the design for them," Hikaru began, before Kaoru finished for him, "We gave the design for them to our mother and she created a more modernized, fashionable version of them for each of us."

"Military uniforms?" Winry questioned, tilting her head to the side, "What's so alluring about that?"

"I think the young ladies that come here will enjoy the variety," Kyoya said, walking over to the group, clipboard in hand, "It's actually quite appealing overall because you can wear a uniform in multiple ways, appealing to the interests of many girls with one article of clothing. Plus, it's a nice change of pace."

Winry looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, "I guess you're right. Like people say, girls like a man in uniform."

Tamaki smiled widely, "And just wait 'til you see them! You'll be amazed!"

Winry and Ed, who had gained interest, watched as Tamaki went over to the closet and grabbed something, soon rushing back over with aforementioned object in his hand. He held it out proudly, waiting for the duo to see it.

Ed stiffened slightly when his eyes landed upon the _blue_ article of clothing. He leaned back into the chair, as far away from the uniform as possible, as if the object was mad of acid, which to him it was.

Winry pulled a strained smile, and hoping it didn't look to forced, asked, "Where did you see something like that?"

"Oh, this?" Tamaki gestured proudly to the _Amestrian_ military uniform, "I can't remember where I saw it exactly, but I certainly will never forget this..."

He trailed off when he turned to face the duo, arching a blonde eyebrow at their sudden change in demeanor.

"What's wrong?" Honey asked, eating his cake lazily.

Winry waved her hands in a dismissive fashion while Ed visibly relaxed, staring at the floor. Winry chirped quickly, "Oh, nothings wrong, it's just very familiar."

"Familiar?" Honey cocked his head to the side, "How?"

"Well, how do I put this," Winry trailed off, "It's the uniform of the army back in Amestris where we're from..."

The hosts looked at them in surprise, before returning to their usual appearance.

Kyoya spoke up after a few moments, "If it's just a uniform, why is it such a big deal?"

Winry's eyes raced around the room, "Well..." She randomly made up an excuse on the spot, "Our country has a lot of war going on and it's not a happy memory..."

The hosts nodded in understanding.

"Sorry," Haruhi apologized, "We didn't know."

"I can see why," Hikaru began.

"That would be sad," Kaoru finished.

Winry shook her head, "No, it's fine really. It's not a big deal."

They all looked up when the bell rang, signaling that class would be starting soon.

"Well, we better get to class," Tamaki said, smiling, "This club meeting is dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And done! Hope you guys liked it an please R&amp;R if you enjoyed it!<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Another SUPER SUPER SUPER late update! I'm so sorry about that so many many apologies for that! Well, anyway, thank you all for reading and for your very kind reviews! **

**Rose Thourn: Thanks for your kind review! Sadly, I didn't update soon so sorry for that. Kyoya always sticks his nose into everything doesn't he?**

**Big Sis of 8: Thanks for you very kind review! I'm really glad you liked that chapter! Sorry for not updating soon, though.**

**Lightning of Sentinels: Thanks for the review and I love the auto-review button too XD. I'm glad you liked the twist and I'm sorry for not updating soon.**

**Truth's Apprentice: Thanks for the review! Yep, Kyoya is no match for the forces of Amestris XD I apologize for the late update.**

**justanotherkiller: Thanks for your kind review and sorry for not updating quickly...**

**Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings: Thanks for the review! And that idea was awesome! I'm soooooo gonna' use that! XD sorry for not updating soon though.**

**SayaYamamoto: Thanks for the review and I'm glad I was able to portray the complex character that is Edward Elric well. And Kyoya XD sorry for not updating soon.**

**FmanimeFreakFanGirl: Thanks for the review and sorry for the late update. But I can answer your question on when I will update. I will try to update every Wednesday. I really like writing crossovers so I'm glad I'm relatively good at them XD Sorry again for the late update. Also, I really like your FMA and Ouran crossover too!**

**Birdofdarkness: Thanks for reviews! Sorry about not making this more pronounced in the story, but in the time before Ed left for Japan, he received the file and the info on the Japanese language was in there. I apologize for not making that easier to see and hope I didn't cause too much confusion.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Previously~<em>  
><strong>

_**They all looked up when the bell rang, signaling that class would be starting soon.**_

_**"Well, we better get to class," Tamaki said, smiling, "This club meeting is dismissed."**_

* * *

><p>Ed slowly walked out of the club room, dull golden eyes transfixed upon the floor. His uneven footsteps created a monotonous beat that echoed through the halls. Naturally, Tamaki had dragged Winry off, as it was the young man's habit to drag people off against their will, and Kyoya had enough sense to notice when someone wanted to be alone. The other members of the host club had split up since they were in separate grades than the blonde alchemist.<p>

Hoisting his school bag into a more comfortable position, Ed continued to walk down the hall. He looked out the large window of the hallway and gazed with mild interest at one of the many rose gardens of the school. He quirked a golden eyebrow when he noticed a girl, clad in the puffy, yellow dress of Ouran talking to a strange man.

'_Shouldn't she be heading to class?_' Ed wondered, before brushing it off, '_It's probably just a teacher or a parent... This school_ is _huge after all..._'

He turned his gaze back in front of him and continued to walk down the halls. After walking for what seemed like forever, the golden-eyed Amestrian soon reached his homeroom class and opened the door quickly. Stepping inside, he slowly walked over to his seat and plopped down with a huff. Tamaki looked at him, the flamboyant blonde's violet eyes lighting up with delight. Ed pulled out the materials he would need for that class, trying to ignore the chattering of the tall boy beside him.

Ed leaned back in his chair, causing the wood to creak slightly under the shift of weight. The chattering of the king of the host club only increased in volume and Ed's remaining tolerance was beginning to wane.

Whirling to face Tamaki, Ed aimed a questioning glare at particularly annoying blonde, "What do you want?"

Tamaki blinked slightly in shock as the blonde had a rather fiery response before smiling widely, "I have a proposal for you, Edward Mustang!"

Ed quirked an eyebrow, slightly interested, "... Go on, I guess..."

Tamaki large smile grew and Ed swore that the violet-eyed host's face would tear in half. Inhaling deeply, Tamaki opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as the bell signaling the start of class rang. Tamaki sighed slightly, looking at the clock before facing the blonde once more, "I'll tell you at lunch."

Ed turned away from his classmate to look at the board at the front of his room. All expression fell off his face as he withdrew into the recesses of his mind, his thoughts his only company. He wasn't all that interested in what the hyperactive blonde had to say anyway.

Class droned by slowly as usual. Ed, with his arm propping up his head, stared out of the window in boredom.

'_Colonel Bastard, sending me to school when I already KNOW everything I need to know..._' Ed thought bitterly. Stiffening slightly, Ed felt an analytical gaze boring into the back of his head. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Ed soon noticed none other than Kyoya gazing at him like a scientist would look at an experiment. Flinching slightly at the teen's harsh gaze, Ed turned around and tried to quell the uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

Ed quickly put his things into his school bag and speed-walked out of the room, aiming to avoid the tall blonde which had been trying to get his attention all day and slightly Winry, who would try to drag him to the host club's meeting... again.

His efforts were in vain however when two hands grabbed his shoulders, halting his movements. Ed slowly looked over his shoulder, sweat beading on his forehead as he was overcome with a feeling of nervousness. Winry and Tamaki stood behind him, grinning at him oh-so-innocently. Ed gave a strained smile and opened his mouth to make an excuse only to find himself being dragged down the hallway.

"Let go of me! I just want to go eat my lunch in peace!" Ed whined as he was dragged into the club room and plopped into a chair.

"So, like I was saying in homeroom," Tamaki said, sitting in the plush chair across from Ed, "I have a proposal for you!"

Ed looked at him in silence before getting up and walking towards the door, "I've seemed to have stopped caring."

"Come on, Eddie!" Tamaki said clinging to the annoyed alchemist, "Just hear me out!"

"I said no!" Ed growled, trudging towards the door.

Much to Ed's relief, Haruhi calmly walked over and pulled the begging blonde off of Ed. Ed sighed and placed his hands on the door handle and twisted it, opening up the large door.

"Ed!" Winry called, running up to him, "Don't leave!"

Ed looked at her, a monotonous, yet sad, expression on his face, "I just want to be alone, Win..."

Winry's expression fell slightly and her blue eyes watched sadly as he left, the door closing with an audible click. Sighing softy to herself, she walked back over and sat on one of the couches, "He's always like that..."

Haruhi walked over to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay. He just needs space."

Winry looked up and nodded softly before looking down, "I just wish he'd let others in... he always bears everything on his own and blames everything on himself..."

After a few seconds of awkward silence passed, Tamaki walked over, "On another note, let's get this lunch-time Host meeting started!"

Everyone moved to sit at the tables dotting the room and pulled out their lunches.

"Senpai," Haruhi began, setting down her chopsticks as she turned to face Tamaki, "What were you going to ask Ed anyway?"

Tamaki finished the bite of food in his mouth before turning to Haruhi and smiling widely, "I was going to ask him if he wouldn't join the host club as a host, if he would join as a waiter!"

Winry deadpanned, "That isn't exactly Ed's style, Tamaki-san."

Haruhi nodded before turning to face Tamaki once more, "And Senpai, I thought I told you not to force the host club on Ed. You'll just drive him farther away!"

Tamaki flinched slightly at Haruhi's chiding, "Mommy! My daughter is being mean to me!" Tamaki whined childishly to Kyoya, who ignored the blonde's sniffling.

"She's right about that, Tamaki," Kyoya said, writing something in his ledger absentmindedly.

"Mommy, how could you not support me in this," Tamaki whined, hitting Kyoya repeatedly in a playful manner, "Maybe Ed needs the offensive approach!"

"Or maybe he needs," Kaoru began.

"You to stop butting in all the time," Hikaru finished for his brother.

Tamaki swooned over dramatically, "Why does no one see it my way!"

Winry rolled her eyes and smiled at Tamaki's over-dramatic nature before her eyes fell upon a neatly packed lunch remaining untouched on one of the coffee tables.

"Oh no," Winry said in worry, getting up to go grab the bento, "Ed forgot his lunch. He's so careless sometimes."

Walking towards the door, she opened it slightly before looking back, "I'm going to go take this to him. Go on with the meeting without me, okay?"

And with that, she slipped out the door and into the hallway. Heading down the labyrinth of hallways in the direction of the library, where she knew Edward would most definitely be, she looked at the bento with fondness. Sighing softly, she looked ahead once more, seeing the door to the library come into view.

Walking inside, she noticed that the library was completely empty, the librarian wasn't there. Had she been wrong about Ed being in the library? She picked her ears up when she heard the faint sound of the shuffling of books and headed in the direction of the source of the noise.

Soon reaching the back of the library only to find Ed sitting at a table surrounded by books of all sizes. Walking over, she lightly tapped him on the shoulder, causing the unaware blonde to jump. He whirled around and looked at her in a questioning manner.

She held up the bento and his eyes softened in realization. He took it from her hands, putting on a, albeit strained, smile, "Thanks, Win. I didn't notice I had forgotten it."

Winry smiled in response, but it didn't reach her eyes. Waving goodbye to her childhood friend, she headed back out of the library. Once back in the safety of the hallway, her smile faded to a small frown.

Why?

Why were his smiles always so forced around her?

No matter how much she tried to catch up to him, he always drifted farther away.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And done! I tried to make this chapter somewhat longer than normal, and failed horribly. Thank you all for reading and R&amp;R if you enjoyed! I'd love to here from you! Till next time, Bye-bi~<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Really late update! So sorry! School is annoying and has taken away all my free-time but it was actually thanks to school that I even got the idea for this chapter. The last 'scene' so to speak in this chapter was inspired by a story I heard in literature class, so that class is actually good for something~ Anyway, thank you all for your kind reviews and for reading!**

**Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it. /hands tissue. Don't cry~ Be happy 'cuz I tried to make Ed (and the chapter) less depressing this time.**

**Birdofdarkness: Thanks for the review and that sounds cool. And Ed is amazing!**

**Rose Thourn: Thanks for the review and it would just be so strange seeing Ed in a waiter outfit! It'd be so weird to see. Sorry for the late update!**

**Elvira Rayne: Thanks for the review and yes I read your crossover! I really liked it. It's still really funny and it's still awesome. I just thought that since it was lunch, most students would be eating their (ridiculously expensive) meals.**

**TeamEdo4ever: Thanks for the review! And I know, I look at this story and I'm just like 'Brain! Y u no come up with plot yet?!' Well, I have a plot, I'm just trying to get to the point where I actually... get into it or something like that. And I sooo took your suggestion with Mori (this is just a little bit of the ending) asking Ed a question and giving our favorite midget some advice.**

**justanotherkiller: EDWIN FTW! Anyway, thank you for the review! Sorry cuz this was another late update.**

**easha: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my crossovers. I really like writing them.**

**Manga-Otaku121344: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! Sorry about not updating soon though...**

**RinzlerIsTron123: Thanks for the review, but I haven't abandoned this, school is just annoying and keeps me sooo busy. I'm probably not gonna' kill of Winry and Pinako, but your suggestion did give me an idea.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Previously~<em>**

_**Winry smiled in response, but it didn't reach her eyes. Waving goodbye to her childhood friend, she headed back out of the library. Once back in the safety of the hallway, her smile faded to a small frown.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why were his smiles always so forced around her?**_

_**No matter how much she tried to catch up to him, he always drifted farther away.**_

* * *

><p>Ed tapped his pencil on his desk absentmindedly, creating a small rhythm that filled the empty silence of his room. He looked out the large window and stared at the scenery of the large home they were currently staying in for the mission. He gritted his teeth and leaned his head back, groaning in boredom, "What to do... what to do," He mumbled softly, combing his fingers through his long, golden hair. He'd been to lazy to put it up into the usual braid or pony-tail that morning.<p>

It was currently the weekend and Ed had nothing to do considering he already finished all of the school work he had to do. He sighed again, dropping his pencil and resting his head on the desk, glaring at the bunnies that he could see frolicking merrily in the garden, "Curse you bunnies..." He growled, "Not having to worry about boredom or school or... taxes... why can't I be a bunny? Life would be so much easier."

Sighing softly, he closed his golden eyes as thoughts raced through his mind. A calming silence settled over the dim atmosphere of his room and he felt content. That was until the door to his room slammed open loudly.

"ED!" His childhood friend squealed excitedly from the doorway, "Guess what~!"

The aforementioned alchemist sat up and turned slightly to face the eccentric mechanic, "What happened, Win?"

"Guess what we get to do today!" Winry chimed, skipping over to her friend.

Ed's posture straightened a little bit as he was now paying attention. He would do practically anything to relieve this intense boredom.

"We get to go shopping with the Host Club!" Winry grinned widely, leaning down to stare into Ed's slightly perturbed golden eyes.

The young Edward Elric was willing to do anything to relieve his boredom... except that.

"I don't want to spend another day with that idiotic, annoying, egotistical..._ tall..._," He spat out the last word with distaste, "Blonde that you choose to associate with!"

"Tamaki-san is a very nice person if you look past his... faults..." Winry said slowly, choosing her words carefully, "And come on! You need to get a feel for the town that way you won't get lost or anything!"

Ed grunted, turning away from his friend, "I'll look at a map."

Winry pouted slightly, before smirking slightly as an ingenious idea popped into her head. She slid over to where Ed was seated and opened her mouth slowly to speak, "We can go to the book store..."

Ed straightened slightly at the blonde's words.

"And we can get that new book you've been wanting. In fact, we can get _all_ those new books you've been wanting."

His antennae of golden hair twitched slightly and Winry's smirk grew, '_Hook, line, and sinker_,' She thought in victory.

Ed swirled to face her, "Okay, fine. I'll go with you this time."

Winry jumped up and giggled happily before skipping out of the room. She stopped outside the hallway and yelled something down towards where the living room was, "It's okay Miss Riza and Mr. Mustang, I got him to agree to go!"

Ed deadpanned, murmuring to himself, "She was planning to make me go the whole time... even if I said no..."

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP<strong>

The host club stood outside the door of the Mustang family home, dressed in casual every-day attire as opposed to their usual crisp and clean uniforms which always seemed to be in pristine condition. Well, they were dressed as casually as extremely rich teenagers could. Haruhi on the other hand, wore simple, tomboyish clothes.

Tamaki raised his hand, ringing the doorbell and waiting for it to be answered.

After a few moments, the large door opened and none other than Roy Mustang poked his head out to look at whoever had come to his house.

"Good day to you, Mr. Mustang!" Tamaki greeted in his typical, polite, 'host' way, "We've come to pick up Winry and Ed for a day out in the town!"

Mustang sighed and opened the door wider to let the host club inside, "Yes, yes I know... Winry filled me in on the whole thing."

Tamaki smiled and stepped inside, the others following suit.

Riza stepped into the foyer, her blonde hair not pinned up as it usually was, "Winry and Ed are still getting ready at the moment. Feel free to make yourselves at home. I could fix some tea if you would like."

Haruhi smiled sweetly, "That would be wonderful, Mrs. Mustang, but I don't wish to inconvenience you."

Riza smiled, "My, you're so polite. I wish I knew more people like you."

Roy ignored the small glance he received from Riza after that statement.

The host club sat down in the living room until their friends finished getting ready and walked downstairs.

Winry, naturally, was downstairs first and all of the host club besides the Shadow King walked over to chat with her. Kyoya, instead turned to Riza and Roy, staring impassively at the two, both of them returning the look with equal force.

"Good day to you Mr. and Mrs. Mustang..." Kyoya said stiffly, pausing slightly before continuing, "If that's even your real names."

The small, seemingly nonchalant statement caused amber and black eyes to narrow dangerously. They stared at the ootori with suspicioun as he stared back at them with a hidden smugness.

Roy began to speak in such a low voice that no one besides Hawkeye or Kyoya could here, "And what exactly are you implying by that?"

Kyoya looked between the two adults before him, straightening his glasses as he voiced his reply, "I do not believe you are Edward's biological parents and I know for a fact you are most certainly not Miss. _Rockbell_'s," He said, putting emphasis on Winry's real last name.

Riza glared at the black-haired teen before him, "And what, pray tell, would give you that assumption?"

Kyoya opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as uneven footsteps were heard clambering down the stairs.

Ed sauntered into the room, adorned in a red hoodie, black jeans, and sneakers. His hair was in his usual braid with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Are we gonna' leave or what?" Ed asked, adding quietly, "I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Kyoya stood up and walked over to the host club, "Edward is right, we should be going."

Honey nodded enthusiastically, "Mmm-hmmm! I wanna go get some ice cream!"

The host club walked out, saying their good-bye's to the two adults sitting in silence in the room.

When the large front door shut with a loud click, Roy turned toward Riza, "I don't like that Ootori brat... He's the type to stick his nose where it doesn't belong."

Riza nodded slightly, "Sounds like a certain Colonel I know."

Roy looked at her in disbelief, "I'm nothing like that rich brat Hawkeye!"

"Say whatever you will, sir," Hawkeye said as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Host Club plus Edward<strong>

They had been walking around town for a few hours now, going into multiple shops and boutiques and anything that suited the fancies of the rich teens Ed was surrounded by.

Ed was growing irritable at all of Tamaki's constant ranting about how he was so fascinated with the way commoners' did things. Seriously! Everything out of the annoying, violet-eyed blonde was 'commoner' this and 'commoner' that... Ed groaned in annoyance.

The rounded a corner and soon everyone turned to face Honey when childish laughter escaped his lips.

"AN ICE-CREAM SHOP! Can we go get some ice cream?! Can we?"

Tamaki nodded enthusiastically and the group once again headed in the direction of a store. They approached the counter to place their order.

Ed tried to not roll his eyes when the girl who was currently working at the counter almost swooned at the attractive boys who had just walked into the store.

Naturally, the hosts' instincts kicked in and Tamaki started charming her, the twins started their whole 'forbidden love between twins' bit, Honey started acting cute, Haruhi was polite, Mori stood their silently, and Kyoya just remained the impassive, shadow king that he was.

Ed grew even more irritated by the second. It was no surprise to Winry at all when her childhood friend elbowed his way through the group of hosts and got to the front of the group. He faced the hosts behind him and growled, "Can. We. Just. Make. Our. Damn. Order. Already?!"

Tamaki looked taken aback before turning to face Kyoya, "Mommy~ Eddie-chan said a bad word!"

Ed sighed before turning back to the girl, "Just ignore them..."

Ed slowly listed off the order, soon reaching the end of it, "And he'll have a scoop of everything," Ed finished, pointing to Honey.

"E-everything?" The girl asked surprised.

Ed just nodded, "Yes, everything."

Punching in their order, the girl told them the cost and they quickly payed for it and within a few minutes, The hosts sat at the chairs outside, staring out at the bustling scenery.

Ed licked his ice cream in contentment as he stood beside Mori (since Honey was currently talking excitedly to Haruhi and Winry) who frankly was the only host that didn't get on his nerves.

Golden eyes looked at the many stores dotting the busy street, eyes falling on a toy store directly next door from the ice cream parlor. In front of the aforementioned store stood two children who Ed assumed were brothers. The slightly shorter brother looked up with wide eyes at his brother, pointing to a small, toy robot in the window, "Isn't it so cool, Nii-chan?"

The older looked down at him and grinned widely, "It sure is! Do you want it?"

"Really?" The younger said with wide eyes.

The older smiled proudly, pulling out his wallet, "Of course!"

The younger one tackled his brother in a hug, "I love you, nii-san! Thank you, Thank you, thank you!"

Ed felt his heart twinge in melancholy and nostalgia at the heart-warming scene. Ed smiled sadly, thinking back to a time when he would do the same thing for his little brother, well, when his brother wasn't a suit of armor...

Ed didn't notice Mori's eyes landing on the scene as well after following the golden eyed boys line of sight. He looked back to Ed, noticing the melancholic smile the boy wore upon his face.

"...What was he like...?" Mori asked quietly.

Ed looked up in shock, slightly taken aback that the usually silent teen had spoken, "What?"

"Your brother..." Mori said again, "What was he like?"

Ed looked back down, a small, sad smile falling on his face, "Oh... Al..."

Ed looked up slightly, licking his creamy dessert again before speaking once more, voice barely above a whisper, "He was the best brother I could ever ask for... A blessing. I would give up everything for him without a thought. I guess you could say that Al was practically my whole world... He kept me from doing stupid things... he kept me thinking straight, kept me together when everything was falling apart. Al saved my neck too many times for me to count and I did so many things, said so many things, that could've hated me for, but he never held one thing against me... not a single thing... He did so much for me, yet I couldn't even save him... What kind of big brother am I? I should've been the one protecting him... not him protecting me... Now I'm being even more stupid... hurting everyone that cares about me... I'm selfish, stupid, horrible..."

Ed looked at his feet, ignoring when the melting ice cream dripped in between his fingers. He didn't know why he was telling Mori, who he didn't know well, this... he would've normally just avoided the question, coming up with an excuse to get out of it... To run away... Run away like the coward he thought he'd come to be.

"I'm a coward... an unforgivable coward..." Ed murmured.

Mori looked down at the shorter blonde, speaking softly, "...You can't shoulder everything on your own..."

Edward looked up at the taller teen in shock for a moment, before Mori continued speaking.

"You can't blame yourself for everything... It just causes more pain..."

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And done! This chapter was SOOOO late so I'm super sorry! And I'm surprised I made Mori talk so much, so sorry 'bout that if you feel he's relatively OOC in this chapter. Anyway, Hopefully I'll update sooner than I have been. Bye Bi~!<strong>_**  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! I'm actually updating on time for once~! So yay! Anyhow, thank you all for reading and for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Elvira Rayne: Thanks for the review and I'm SOO SORRY! I'm the writer and I almost forgot what my own story was about too! Sounds like you have quite the busy schedule, and not to mention I'm a horrible procrastinator, so I'll start typing, then I'll see something, get distracted and look at the thing that caught my interest for a while. Then when I get back to typing, I feel too lazy to do it. Anyway, glad you liked it!**

**Kayla: Glad you liked it and thank you! And I'm so sorry about making you have to scroll down so much! I just can't do anything right lately.**

**Midnight-Kitsune11: Thanks for the review! I totally agree, Mori is amazing~**

**Birdofdarkness: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad talkative Mori wasn't too unusual.**

**TeamEdo4ever: Thanks for the review! And you're welcome! Your idea was awesome, I always love getting suggestions because it makes the experience of writing easier and a lot more enjoyable. It's always irritating when I know what I want the story to be apart, but I can't figure out how to get it going so to speak. Glad you liked the chapter**

**justanotherkiller: Thanks for the review! And I'm glad you liked it so much.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"I'm a coward... an unforgivable coward..." Ed murmured.**_

_**Mori looked down at the shorter blonde, speaking softly, "...You can't shoulder everything on your own..."**_

_**Edward looked up at the taller teen in shock for a moment, before Mori continued speaking.**_

_**"You can't blame yourself for everything... It just causes more pain..."**_

* * *

><p>Ed sighed, tapping his pen on his desk in boredom. The weekend was officially over and school had resumed. He was now stuck in a class that he already new all the material for. Golden eyes stared at the board, equations scrawled all over the surface.<p>

Looking up at the clock, Ed watched as the seconds ticked by slowly.

Something small poked him in the elbow. Turning around, Ed looked at Tamaki who had a pencil grasped firmly in his hands. A golden eyebrow arched slightly in question.

The flamboyant blonde beside him smiled widely, exposing pure white teeth, before sliding a folded up peace of paper over to him. Ed stared at him in question, before nodding when Tamaki pointed across the room at Winry, who waved slightly.

Ed nodded and unfolded the paper, inspecting it's contents.

_Ed: Tamaki-san told me this morning at the club meeting this morning (which you rudely skipped out on) that the one who normally helps give out the tea didn't show up today. The Club activities will be slightly slower today because of this and as the Club's co-manager, I'm asking you to please help them out. I'll pay you back later. Equivalent Exchange~ -Winry_

Ed sighed and turned around to stare at his blonde childhood friend in bemusement. Clasping her hands firmly together, she mouthed the words 'please' to him repeatedly. Ed clicked his tongue and pointed at the clock slightly, mouthing his response, 'After class'.

Winry nodded happily and turned to face the board once more, vigorously jotting notes down in her book.

The golden haired alchemist sighed, glaring at the clock in annoyance, '_Why can't time go faster... Move, dammit, MOVE!_'

After what felt like an eternity passed, the bell rang, signaling the freedom of the multiple students trapped inside the classroom.

Packing up his things, Ed listened with half interest as the blonde beside him chatted fervently.

"This class is always frustrating. It's like the teacher thinks we know all of this stuff when we haven't even gone over it once. This is the worst class of the school day, I think. It's always so difficult. Don't you think so?" Tamaki inquired, talking quickly.

Ed blinked a few times, hoisting his bag over his shoulder. He scratched his cheek slightly, "Well, this class is pretty easy for me..."

Violet eyes widened as they gaped at the child prodigy, "What?"

Deadpanning, Ed thought to himself, '_I probably shouldn't have said that..._'

Turning around, Ed began to exit the room, Tamaki chattering in amazement behind him. As the king of the host club continued his praises, Winry ran over to the duo, holding her books tightly.

"Soooo, Ed," Winry began, blue eyes sparkling, "What do you say?"

"I say that you don't have to be so formal in a note," Ed commented, heading to his locker.

"You know what I mean, Edward Elric," Winry said, sighing in annoyance, "Will you do it?"

Opening up his locker, Ed shoved the unnecessary books inside, grabbing the few he needed for homework. Shoving the books into his bag, he slammed the locker shut with a bang. He turned to face Winry, sighing in defeat, "Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me one."

Winry nodded enthusiastically, latching onto Ed's wrist before dashing down the hallway, dragging the alchemist behind her.

Shoving her way past armies of fangirls stationed outside the large wooden doors of music room three, Winry wedged into the Host Club room.

"Guess who's gonna help us today?" Winry questioned excitedly.

"Who, Win-chan?" Honey inquired, bouncing over to where the young mechanic stood proudly.

"Why, none other than Ed!" Winry stated, clapping her friend on the back.

"Eddie-chan?" Honey asked, as if it was too good to be true.

Winry only nodded enthusiastically, catching Honey as he jumped to give her a hug.

'_Tch, blondes_,' Ed thought darkly, not realizing the irony of that statement.

He jumped slightly when two arms hooked around his own arms.

"So we here that you," Kaoru said.

"Are helping us out today," Hikaru finished.

"So let's get you suited up," They said in unison, dragging the alchemist to one of the changing booths.

Winry stood by Tamaki, high-fiving the blonde teen quickly.

He smiled, violet eyes sparkling in accomplishment, "Mission: Get Ed to Assist the Host Club-."

"Complete!" Winry finished, grinning widely.

They turned to face the changing booth Ed was currently occupying and waited for the screaming to start.

Ed screamed incoherently behind the curtain as the other members who were outside listened in both horror and amusement.

"Wait- What are you doing?!" Ed's scream was heard.

"We're getting you into your butler's uniform!" The twins replied simply.

"I can do that for myself, thank you very much!" Ed growled.

A few seconds passed by before a booted foot stuck out of the curtain, two twins flying out of the room as well, "GET THE HELL OUTTA' HERE!"

Hikaru and Kaoru stood up, rubbing their sore bodies, "He sure isn't gentle now is he?"

A few moments passed before the curtain slid open once more, and out stepped a certain golden haired teen.

Winry gaped slightly at how clean and proper Ed looked.

The alchemist wore a simple white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows crisply. A simple black vest adorned his torso; a black tie around his neck. Pristine white gloves covered his hands. He wore simple black dress pants and shoes to complete the look. His long golden hair was tied into a high ponytail, his bangs hung down the sides of his face as usual.

A golden eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "So I have to do this... and where a monkey-suit?"

Winry chuckled nervously, sweat-dropping slightly.

"What's up with him?" Haruhi questioned.

"He's not a big fan of uniforms, put simply," Winry responded.

Kyoya looked up slightly, glasses glinting in the light, before returning his attention to the black ledger in his hands, quickly jotting something down.

Tamaki walked over, a large smile on his face, "Okay, Edward! I see you're ready for duty! All you have to do is carry this tray," Tamaki said, handing Ed a tray, "And carry around the teapot, refilling everyone's tea when needed or fetching new cups if they get broken."

Ed nodded, golden eyes dulling in boredom.

"Okay, everyone take your places~!" Tamaki said with glee as he bounded over to his hosting spot, "Winry-chan~! Would you mind letting the girls in?"

Winry smiled, nodding, "Got it, Tamaki-san."

Heading over to the large doors, Winry placed her hands on the gilded doorknobs and twisted her hands with grace, turning the door knob. Swinging the doors open with precision, she smiled at the many girls standing outside. Stepping to the side, she swung her arms slightly, gesturing for the girls to head inside.

Inside the music room, the hosts smiled perfectly, "Welcome to the Host Club!"

* * *

><p>Ed weaved his way through the tables, balancing the silver tray he was carrying perfectly. Walking over to a girl who sat on one of the plush sofas, he bowed slightly.<p>

"May I refill your glass, madame?" Ed asked smoothly, all the while thinking, '

The girl blushed slightly, holding out her glass, "Yes please..."

Large, chocolate eyes stared at the blonde alchemist in amazement, thinking to herself, '_He really sounds like Tamaki when he wants too..._'

Further away, the twins were in the middle of their 'forbidden love between twins' act. However, unbeknownst to them, they had accidentally spilled some tea on the floor. Directly in the path of the unsuspecting alchemist.

Ed walked carefully over to the next table, unaware of the approaching danger. In a matter of seconds, Ed's foot was above the puddle.

His leather shoe made contact with the floor, and he was off. Slipping on the tea, Ed began to fall, thinking quickly, he tossed the tray up in the air. He collided with the floor, sliding along the smooth marble until he bumped into one of the pedestals dotting the room.

The marble column tottered back and forth before falling, the sculpture that was perched upon it falling and crashing to the floor. Looking up, Ed noticed the tray slowly beginning its journey down to the ground.

Ed shot up, sticking out his hands and catching the tray with finesse, the teapot landing unharmed upon the polished metal surface.

Sighing softly in relief, Ed surveyed his surroundings, golden eyes spotting the shocked faces of the people present, "...oops...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

Ed sat on one of the plush sofas, watching as Kyoya wrote quickly in his ledger.

He swallowed nervously.

"That was very expensive... how exactly are you going to pay us back?" Kyoya questioned, looking up at the blonde alchemist.

Ed chuckled nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

"He could always work to pay us back," Hikaru said.

"Like Haruhi is," Kaoru chimed in after his brother.

Kyoya sighed, putting his ledger away, "We'll all go home and think this over and pass our verdict tomorrow."

Golden eyes darted around the room as the members of the host club left the empty Music room. Winry had unfortunately left earlier, saying she had to run an errand for Hawkeye.

A few minutes passed, Ed never moving from his spot. Everyone was gone now, and the lights were now off.

Ed gulped, walking over to where the sculpture lay shattered on the floor. He debated the matter in his mind, '_I could always fix it, but how would I explain it? And I really don't want to listen to Mustang's sarcastic comments on the whole thing... You know what?! Screw it! I'm fixing this thing!_'

Clapping his hands, Ed readied to do the transmutation.

Out in the hallway, Tamaki walked through the dimly lit school, footsteps echoing eerily in the dimness. Violet eyes widened, "That's right, I forgot my textbook in the Clubroom!"

Tamaki whirled around and dashed down the halls, soon reaching the doors of the clubroom. Blue light danced underneath the cracks of the door. Eyebrow arching in suspicion, Tamaki pushed the door open slightly, peaking in the clubroom.

His jaw hit the floor when he saw Ed, hands pressed to the floor by the shattered sculpture while blue lightning danced around the floor nearby.

The light dimmed and Tamaki squinted his eyes to see in the dimly lit room. His eyes soon adjusted and he couldn't believe what he saw. The sculpture was perfectly fine, not a crack marring it's surface.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And finally done! Shout-out to Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings for suggesting the idea of Ed breaking something and repairing it with alchemy. It was a great idea! Anyhow, I hoped you all liked this chapter. Hopefully, I'll update soon and please R&amp;R! Bye-bi~<strong>_**  
><strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for the late update! I've officially dubbed myself the worst at updating on time... I'm very disappointed in myself at the moment so I apologize again for the really late update. Anyway, thank you all for reading and for your kind reviews! I've put my response to said reviews at the end so people won't have to scroll to get to the actual story.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**Tamaki whirled around and dashed down the halls, soon reaching the doors of the clubroom. Blue light danced underneath the cracks of the door. Eyebrow arching in suspicion, Tamaki pushed the door open slightly, peaking in the clubroom.**_

_**His jaw hit the floor when he saw Ed, hands pressed to the floor by the shattered sculpture while blue lightning danced around the floor nearby.**_

_**The light dimmed and Tamaki squinted his eyes to see in the dimly lit room. His eyes soon adjusted and he couldn't believe what he saw. The sculpture was perfectly fine, not a crack marring it's surface.**_

* * *

><p>Tamaki's mind was a blur. What was that just now? Where did that blue light come from? What was Ed hiding? How'd it happen in the first place? Question after question assaulted his mind, a migraine slowly pulling at the edges of his head. He continued to stare in shock at Ed through the crack in the door, before scuttling away in a panic when the alchemist stood up and began to walk to the door, book bag slung lazily over his shoulder.<p>

The king of the host club hid in slight fear behind a nearby column, praying silently that the analytical blonde wouldn't see him.

The large door to the host club slid open, a hollow creak filling up the silence as the hinges rotated. Ed peeked out hesitantly, golden eyes darting back and forth before he slowly tip-toed out of the clubroom. He couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, so he craned his head to look over his shoulders, eyes sweeping over the darkness of the hall. Sighing softly to himself, he turned around and continued down the hall with caution.

Tamaki let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and slinked over to the door, sliding quietly inside the clubroom to retrieve his forgotten textbook.

The blonde picked up his textbook and turned, violet eyes staring intently at the now repaired sculpture. Approaching the object cautiously, Tamaki inspected it, staying well away from it as though it was going to bite him. He stared at the object in wonder, amazed by how it was so... perfect.

What was Ed exactly? The question continuously nagged at the back of his mind. He couldn't help his pacing as he mulled over the question. He stopped in his tracks when his mind reached a realization.

"Ed's... he's..." Tamaki murmured, quietly, before saying a little louder, violet eyes sparkling, "He's an alien!"

Tamaki spun around in happiness, "I'm so smart~!" He sang in awe of his own intelligence.

He continued to spin, "I can't wait to tell the others! They will be amazed~!"

Tamaki slowed in his spinning, starting to get dizzy. He wobbled on his feet, the world around him still spinning around him. He felt himself tilting backwards. It felt like time itself was slowing down as everything whirled past in slow motion. He flailed his arms wildly, trying to regain balance.

His efforts only succeeded in his hand colliding against something hard. He fell back, falling unceremoniously on his butt. He jumped when something shattered behind him. He turned around slowly, sweat prickling at the back of his neck.

His jaw hit the floor.

The sculpture Ed had fixed was shattered upon the floor.

He scrambled over to the remains of the sculpture, wincing as a few pieces of the material cut into his hands.

Tamaki sighed, who was going to believe him now? Kyoya would want his claim to be backed up by indisputable facts, the twins would find some way to embarrass him, Haruhi would sigh and say it was a dream, Honey wouldn't listen and probably just want some cake, and Mori would say nothing like usual.

Tamaki tugged at his hair in frustration. He just had to tell them anyway. Someone needed to know that their new companion was in fact an alien, they could be in great danger. He was the only one that could save them.

He clenched his fist in determination. They would know, whether they believed it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

The classroom was abuzz with chatter as the students waited for the bell to ring, signaling the start of school. Tamaki stared at the blonde sitting beside him intently, watching as Ed absentmindedly doodled on a blank sheet of paper.

Tamaki still hadn't told anyone about what he had witnessed yesterday, trying to wait until the perfect moment to reveal it to his friends. Needless to say Tamaki had been observing the alchemist closely ever since, trying to pick up on anything else that would prove Tamaki's assumptions as correct.

Ed twirled his pencil in his hands, feeling slightly on edge due to the violet eyes staring at him intently. Golden eyes flicked to the side, briefly meeting violet ones. Tamaki jumped, quickly turning to face the front of the room once more. Ed sighed, attention turning back to the pencil in his hands.

Now that the golden eyes had averted their gaze, Tamaki resumed his staring. Ed tried not to punch him.

The door swung open and the class quieted down as one of the staff members from the school office walked inside, a peculiar man walking in behind him. The strange man settled behind the other man, keeping somewhat to the shadows.

The office member stared impassively at the students before him, "I'm sorry to say this, but your normal teacher for this class got in an accident last night and will be unable to continue their duties for a while. We miraculously managed to find a teacher on such quick notice and he shall fill in for them until they are able to resume their duties."

The strange man, now identified as the new teacher, stepped out of the shadows.

Ed's eyes widened, '_He's the strange man I saw talking to that girl the other day..._**(1)**_ I guess he wasn't a teacher back then, but if so, why was he here that day..._'

Tamaki stared at the teen beside him who was deep in thought. He arched an eyebrow slightly before turning to face the front once more.

"Hello class," He introduced, "I'm Watanabe-sensei, your new teacher."

The office staff member nodded, "I hope you all treat him with respect."

With that, the man left.

Everyone turned to face the new teacher. Ed stared at him intently, golden eyes narrowing.

Watanabe wasn't exactly the type of person you'd expect to find in a prim and proper school like Ouran. His shoulders were hunched, forming a slouch that was the exact opposite of good posture. His black hair was obviously greasy, hastily slicked back to make it appear somewhat well-kept. Stubble dotted the skin of his chin and upper lip. He obviously hadn't shaved recently. His clothes were relatively neat, a few wrinkles here and there along with a single stain on the white collar of his shirt. A splotch of mud clang to the dingy leather of his right shoe.

Ed blanched slightly, '_This guy isn't exactly "Ouran material"... I know they needed to find a teacher, but really?_' Ed sighed. This guy basically reeked of suspiciousness.

Tamaki on the other hand, couldn't care less about the new teachers appearance... Well, he didn't exactly approve of the sloppiness of the man's appearance or attire, but he had 'bigger fish to fry' so to speak. Anyway, the king of the host club was currently to preoccupied with his intense observation of Edward to pay attention to the new teacher.

Ed sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch<strong>

In the clubroom, the members were currently preparing for the club activities while eating their lunches. Ed wasn't there at the moment, favoring the library over the clubroom.

Tamaki was standing next to Kyoya, facing the shadow king with utmost seriousness.

"Kyoya, I've come to believe that our friend Edward isn't all that he seems..." Tamaki began, keeping his voice low so the others wouldn't hear.

Kyoya's eyebrow arched quizzically, "Is that so?" he said, silently thinking to himself, '_Has Tamaki actually caught onto something before the others? I'm impressed.'_

Tamaki nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I've come to the conclusion that our friend is in fact..." he paused for dramatic effect, "An alien!"

Kyoya couldn't help but face palm at his friend's childish accusation, "What could possibly lead you to believe that?"

Violet eyes sparkled, "I saw him perform some kinda' magic fixing spell thing! There was blue lightning stuff flying from his hands and he fixed the sculpture he broke!"

"You do realize that the sculpture is still broken, right?" Kyoya said, jotting something down in his ledger.

"I know that! I went in to inspect it, and I broke it again!" Tamaki claimed.

"You were probably just dreaming," The shadow king replied, straightening his glasses.

"I know it wasn't a dream! How could I get hurt by it if it wasn't a dream!" The blonde said, showing the small scratches marring the skin of his palm.

Kyoya sighed, "You probably just tripped in the shower again."

"That only happened twice Kyoya!"

The black haired teen sighed, turning back to his ledger, "Just face it, Edward isn't some magical being from outer space."

Tamaki sighed, going into his corner of gloom.

"What's this about," A voice was heard.

"Ed being an alien?" Another identical voice finished.

Kyoya turned to face the twins, deadpanning slightly as he answered, "Tamaki seems to be convinced that Ed is an alien."

"Eddie-chan's an alien?" Honey asked, skipping over as he clutched Usa-chan in his arms.

Mori followed behind the short blonde, not saying anything as he watched the scene before him.

"Senpai," Haruhi said, exasperated, "That's impossible. Ed is perfectly normal. Kyoya's right, you were just dreaming."

Tamaki sniffled slightly, withdrawing further into his corner of gloom.

"What's everyone talking about?" Winry asked as she walked over to the group huddled around Tamaki's gloom corner.

They all turned around to face the girl. Tamaki immediately shot up and faced her as well.

"Well, Tama-chan thinks that Ed's-" Honey began, only to be cut off as Tamaki clamped a hand around the short blonde's mouth.

"Honey, we can't just blurt it out! We must handle this situation with utmost caution!" Tamaki chided, earning a soft nod from Honey.

Winry sweat-dropped slightly, chuckling awkwardly, "'Ed's' what?"

The violet eyed teen turned to face her, eyes sparkling, "Miss Winry, I know you'll be shocked at this, but after I witnessed such conclusive evidence with my own eyes, I have reached a startling conclusion. I hope you won't faint from hearing this, but the Ed you know is not all that he lets on to be. He's actually something much... stranger. He's... he's... he's...-"

"Tamaki thinks Ed's an alien," Haruhi cut off.

"Daughter! Why'd you say that so suddenly!" Tamaki whined.

"You were rambling again."

"I was building up the suspense!"

The two's arguing quieted down when a chuckle filled the atmosphere. The host club turned to face the still-laughing Winry in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Tamaki inquired.

"You all are so funny!" Winry said between laughs, "I mean sure, Ed's pretty strange, but he's no alien."

"But I saw him repair the sculpture with magic!" Tamaki said, trying to defend his pride.

Winry ceased her laughter, the aura around her getting dark, "What? Magic?"

They all backed off somewhat as the atmosphere turned murderous.

Tamaki hesitantly expounded, "Y-yeah... he clapped his hand a-and there w-was bl-blue lightning and b-bam... it was fixed..."

Winry turned to the door, bangs casting an eery shadow over her face. The host club (besides Mori and Kyoya) reeled back in horror when she pulled out a large, metal wrench. She twirled it in her hands expertly a few times before gripping the cold, metal object.

"What are you," Hikaru began.

"Going to do with that?" Kaoru finished.

"Oh nothing~" Winry said in a voice that was too cheerful, before muttering darkly, "I'm just going to murder a midget..."

The blonde-haired girl made her way to the door, her weapon glinting dangerously in the light. Her hand was about to grasp the door handle when the door swung open, causing her to jump back.

Ed walked in, antennae twitching on his head.

"What're you doing here, Eddie-chan?" Honey asked from the other side of the room.

"Someone in here called me short..." Ed growled, "I'M NOT SHORT DA-..."

He quieted down as his golden eyes flicked down to the wrench grasped tightly in Winry's hands.

"Edward Elric..."

"Co-come on, W-Win..." Ed choked out, backing away in fear, "P-Put the wrench away... Let's talk this through like... civilized people!"

"You IDIOT!" Winry ran forward, brandishing her wrench.

Ed backed up and ran back as fast as he could. The host club winced when a large bang was heard out in the hall. They watched silently as Winry dragged Ed back into the clubroom by his leg, blood pouring comically out of a bump on his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

Ed and Winry sat on one of the plush couches, the host club sitting on the couch opposite of them. Well, Kyoya and Mori were standing, but that's beside the point. On the table between them, lied the shattered remains of the sculpture.

Kyoya stared at them, glasses glinting dangerously, "Now, Edward, if you wouldn't mind explaining just what you did to repair this piece of art before Tamaki carelessly destroyed it... again..."

Edward gulped, golden eyes darting around the room. A dry chuckle passed his lips, and his mouth went dry, '_Mustang's gonna kill me..._'

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And finally done! Sorry again for the late update!<strong>_**  
><strong>_

**DanaeMariSkywalker: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the chapter!**

**TheLastNoel: Thanks for the review. And yes, deep shit indeed. I'm glad my grammar checks out (my English teacher's quite the nazi when it comes to that) and I'm glad my description of Ed checks out okay. And I don't think I'm gonna reveal that quite yet, but it shall happen sometime soon. I don't like Emo-Ed either :'(**

**TeamEdo4ever: Thanks for the review! And he'll explain it next chapter (hopefully). And I'm glad I didn't him constantly angry, he's a character with a diverse personality that's hard to write sometimes. And oh my goodness! That was an uploading error that I didn't notice. I'll try to fix that as soon as possible, but he was basically thinking about how they were rich snobs and stuff etc etc. Ed like thoughts basically.**

**Maki-chan0824: Here you go, sorry for the late chapter. And thanks for the review!**

**StarPurpleandBlue: Thanks for the review and I'm EXTREMELY glad you liked my story! Sorry for the late update.**

**RoxyStar05: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you thought it was epic. I didn't update too soon though so sorry.**

**37ocr: Thanks for the review! I'm glad my stories inspire you! It really means a lot! And that's hard for me too, sometimes. I'd love to hear any suggestions you may have! I really like hearing what the readers think because it can help improve the story and make myself a better writer.**

**Elvira Rayne: Thanks for the review! He's in deep, deep trouble. Sorry for the late update! Hope you liked this chapter as well!**


	11. Chapter 11

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Another late update... as usual... /awkward silence. Anyway! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**Ed and Winry sat on one of the plush couches, the host club sitting on the couch opposite of them. Well, Kyoya and Mori were standing, but that's beside the point. On the table between them, lied the shattered remains of the sculpture.**_

_**Kyoya stared at them, glasses glinting dangerously, "Now, Edward, if you wouldn't mind explaining just what you did to repair this piece of art before Tamaki carelessly destroyed it... again..."**_

_**Edward gulped, golden eyes darting around the room. A dry chuckle passed his lips, and his mouth went dry, 'Mustang's gonna kill me...'**_

* * *

><p>Ed fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat and Winry wasn't much better either.<p>

"Well? We're waiting," Kyoya said, his dark eyes flashing with something that Ed didn't like.

Ed gritted his teeth, '_You fucking bastard... I bet you're happy. I knew there was something I didn't like about you... you're like a walking talking replica of the Colonel Bastard._'

The golden haired boy sighed, "Winry, my parents, and I are from a different country, as you know. However, the country we're from is very... different from this one," Edward said carefully, contemplating the right words to say.

Winry noticed her childhood friend's discomfort and took over for him, "Our country, the country of Amestris, is very low in the field of technology compared to the rest of the world, especially Japan. A lot of the things we've seen here are pretty new to us, like the phones and cars here."

"What kind of stuff did you have back in Ame-what's-it?" Honey asked, nibbling on some cake.

Placing a hand on her chin, Winry mulled over her thoughts, "Hmmm, how would you describe them? We have phones with dials, and the cars are a really old style. In short, we would be still in the early stages of the Industrial Era the people in the modern world underwent."

"That's beside the point," Kyoya intersected, "You were telling us about this country, Amestris, of yours, and about how you fixed the sculpture."

"Amestris, however, still is advanced in some areas. What you saw me use was alchemy," Ed replied.

"How can that be?" Haruhi inquired, tilting her head to the side slightly, "Alchemy's a dead art."

"To you all it is, but in Amestris, it's quite abundant," Ed replied.

"So you can turn lead into gold if you wished?" Kyoya asked, making notes in his ledger.

"A skilled alchemist could, but it's illegal in our country," Edward replied, "Alchemy isn't an all-powerful art though. It has laws and abides by rules. Alchemy is the metaphysical science of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. In other words, it's the process of de-consructing and re-consrtructing matter in the form of something else. The natural process is comprehension, de-constructing, and reconstructing, otherwise known as a transmutation-"

Ed was cut off by Winry, who whispered harshly, "Just get to the point, alchemy-freak."

"Be quiet gear head," Ed whispered back before clearing his throat and continuing, "The main rule of alchemy is Equivalent Exchange. In order to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. Equivalent Exchange is separated into two parts: The law of natural providence and the law of conservation of mass."

"Can you explain it in less scientific words?" Tamaki asked, many of the words flying over his head.

Ed sighed, "Basically, I can't just create something out of thing air. I can only use the amount and kind of matter I'm given."

Tamaki nodded.

"Can you... give an example?" Kyoya inquired, his glasses glinted dangerously in the light.

Clapping his hands, Ed was grateful he didn't tell them about transmutation circles. He placed his hands near the sculpture, blue light shining and flashing, blocking everyone's view. When the light dimmed, the fixed sculpture stood unharmed, perfectly fine.

Honey and Haruhi gaped. Tamaki gloated in confidence at him not dreaming the whole thing. The twins plotted on how they could use this for a prank. Kyoya made notes in his ledger. Mori remained expressionless.

The two stifled a giggle at their reactions (Ed was slightly worried about the twins scheming though). Ed calmed down and became serious again, "Any more questions?"

Silence settled over the room and Ed took it as his queue to leave. As he headed for the door, a single question wafted in the silence, "What's Amestris like?"

A melancholy look settled on his face, and Winry's expression grew worried. Ed exhaled slightly, "It's a lot like here, actually... except not quite as peaceful put mildly."

He opened the door, and left quietly. Might as well get home and get his beating over with.

* * *

><p>Ed walked into the large house, trying to be as quiet as possible. Halfway through being sneaky he just tossed the whole idea out the window and yelled loudly, "I'm home!"<p>

He waltzed into the kitchen. Might as well be happy before he gets the crap beaten out of him.

He sat down at the counter and looked at Riza who sat beside him, reading.

"You seem chipper today, Fullmetal," Roy said as he walked over, tone laced with amusement.

Ed swerved to face him, mumbling under his breath, "Might as well be before I get killed."

Mustang stared at the boy quizzically but Hawkeye had heard the mumble perfectly well. She stared intensely at him, eyes burning into the back of his skull, "And why exactly are you getting killed?"

Edward gulped nervously, scratching at his cheek. He had planned to come right out and say it, but now that he was cornered, he couldn't help but want to back out, "W-well, I thought it would be better to outright tell you... rather than to wait for you to find out about it, one way or the other..."

"And what exactly did you not want us to find out about, Fullmetal?" Roy asked seriously, quite tempted to crack a joke about Ed finally finding a girlfriend or that he was shrinking and what not.

Swallowing the fear, Ed quickly said, "Ikindoflettheothersfindoutab outalchemy."

"What?" Mustang asked, "Speak slower, Fullmetal."

Ed began to cough, "Kind of let... others... alchemy."

Those were the only words understood by the two adults through all the coughing.

"Edward, seriously," Hawkeye spoke up, "What happened?"

"I kind of let... the others find out about..." Edward swallowed, preparing himself for their reactions, "Alchemy..."

"WHAT!?" The two shouted. Ed was surprised that even Hawkeye relatively lost her cool.

"How could you do something, something so so," Mustang ranted, pacing, "STUPID! This is too dumb. Even for you! How did this even HAPPEN?!"

"I broke a sculpture by accident and fixed it later that night when no one was there," Ed replied, "But naturally, that idiot Tamaki had to be walking around and see me. He blabbed to the other club members and that's how I ended up here."

"What else did you tell them," Hawkeye inquired.

"I just told them a little about Amestris, and the basic outline of alchemy," Edward replied, "Nothing major. I kept out all major details and didn't even tell them about state alchemists, our mission, or anything besides the technology and what alchemy is!"

Mustang sighed, "At least you didn't put our mission into jeopardy... but really Fullmetal? All this over a sculpture?"

"It was better than having to forcibly join the Host Club and constantly wear a monkey suit!" Ed retorted.

The image popped into Mustang's head and he couldn't help but snicker. Hawkeye whacked him lightly on the head, "Now's not the time for that, sir."

Roy coughed into his hand, "Yes of course."

"Now what will your punishment be?" Hawkeye inquired aloud, "Since we're your 'parents' on this expedition of ours, it'd be natural that we're in charge of punishing you. How about..." She thought for a few seconds, "Yes... that'll be good. You need to work at the host club until this mission is finished. Since you seem to hate it so much, it seems to be the perfect disciplinary measure."

"Come on, Lieutenant? Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Ed groaned in annoyance.

"No. You almost blew the cover of our whole mission. This actually seems like a pretty light punishment compared to the others I had in mind," Hawkeye said darkly, sending the two males in front of her cowering back at her dark aura.

Ed sighed throwing his hands up in defeat, "Fine, fine..."

He looked out the window in annoyance. He was so not looking forward to school the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And finally done! heads off to bed**

**TeamEdo4ever: Thanks for the review! Hope this wasn't too late. A month's not that long is it? /shot**

**Truth's Apprentice: Thanks for the review! /pulls out guitar. Ed~ He's so dead~ From a wrench~ To his head~ /ran out of ideas already. Glad you like the Tamaki, Ed alien thing :3**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! And I guess it doesn't really. But eh, this is fiction, specifically fanfiction. Even the most screwed up things can happen here.**

**37ocr: Thanks to the review! And can do! Hope you liked it.**

**Birdofdarkness: Thanks for the review. And don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't kill you /pulls out wrench**

**sereinablood: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it**

**Kyo-akatsuki13: Thanks for the kind review and I hoped you liked this chapter! /didn't update that quickly**

**roymustaang: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for following and favoriting /bows**

**Elvira Rayne: Well, Tamaki isn't exactly the brightest of crayons in the box. I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for the review! And yay~ I'm finally making Ed not so depressed and emotional and angsty. More Ed abuse will come later :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Happy New Years! My New Years resolution is to have a better updating schedule... or just update at all. So hopefully that happens and doesn't end up like all other new year's resolutions... Anyway! Hope you enjoy this chapter!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Now what will your punishment be?" Hawkeye inquired aloud, "Since we're your 'parents' on this expedition of ours, it'd be natural that we're in charge of punishing you. How about..." She thought for a few seconds, "Yes... that'll be good. You need to work at the host club until this mission is finished. Since you seem to hate it so much, it seems to be the perfect disciplinary measure."**_

_**"Come on, Lieutenant? Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Ed groaned in annoyance.**_

_**"No. You almost blew the cover of our whole mission. This actually seems like a pretty light punishment compared to the others I had in mind," Hawkeye said darkly, sending the two males in front of her cowering back at her dark aura.**_

_**Ed sighed throwing his hands up in defeat, "Fine, fine..."**_

_**He looked out the window in annoyance. He was so not looking forward to school the next day.**_

* * *

><p>Ed groaned in annoyance as they walk into the pink school. Very early he might add. Since Hawkeye had forced him to join the host club yesterday, Winry had taken it upon herself to make sure he attends every meeting and doesn't skip out on it.<p>

And that's what led him to this situation he was currently in. Winry walked up ahead of him, very upbeat despite the early hour.

The blond clicked his tongue in annoyance, '_Morning people..._' he thought bitterly.

Weaving through the winding halls, they soon reached the large pair of double doors that led to the abandoned music room three. Grasping the gilded handles, Winry swung open the doors and marched in, "Good morning, everyone!"

Everyone present stopped what they were doing and turned, offering good morning's and various greetings. Most didn't notice the dark present behind the blonde until to violet eyes noticed the small form of none other than Edward Elric. Following the King's gaze, the rest of the host club quickly picked up on his presence as well.

"Eddie?" Honey asked, swallowing his cake down quickly, "What're you doing here?"

The person in question flinched at the question and turned away, suddenly finding the light switch on the wall very interesting.

Winry, noticing that her friend wouldn't say anything, swung her arm around his shoulders and smiled broadly, "Well, Ed here got in trouble for letting that little secret slip yesterday and as punishment, Mum is making him join the host club."

Tamaki's eyes brightened and he ran forward, leaning down to stare at the young alchemist, "Really? You'll finally join the club?!"

Leaning back to increase the space between them, Edward pushed the tall teen's face away and nodded bitterly, "Regrettably... yes..."

"OH GOOD!" Tamaki cheered, whirling around, "I knew you'd come around!"

"I didn't come here by choice, nitwit," Ed growled, crossing his arms.

Plopping down on one of the many sofas dotting the room, Tamaki elegantly situated himself and patted the place next to him, "Come, come! Take a seat! We're just discussing the theme for today!"

Turning to face Kyoya, Tamaki nodded, signaling for the shadow king to continue. Taking up his ledger, Kyoya resumed the plans for that day, "Well, today we will be implementing a fantasy theme. Now, for the distribution of roles... Naturally, Tamaki will play the king. I'll play the dark wizard."

"More like evil wizard," Ed muttered under his breath, earning a snicker from the twins.

"Please save your comments til the end, Edward," Kyoya said before continuing without missing a beat, "Honey and Mori will be knights. Haruhi, you'll be a priest or a mage, whichever you'd prefer to call yourself. The twins will be thieves. And Edward... who will you be?"

Growling, he replied, "How am I supposed to know?"

"He could be a ranger," Hikaru said, examining the blond.

"Or an elf," Kaoru chimed in afterwards.

"We could let down that hair and add some 'pizazz'," They both finished, "And plus it's one of the only extra costumes we have."

Kyoya nodded, writing information down in his ledger, "That role does suit him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed glared at the dark haired teen accusingly.

Ignoring the blond who was still glaring daggers at him, Kyoya continued with procedures as usual, "As Edward is a new host, he will be teamed up with Haruhi to get into the swing of things. For everyone else, business as usual. There's really nothing new to go over today so... might as well get ready for your first class."

Everyone nodded and dispersed. Ed immediately leaving the room. Sure, the meeting wasn't too bad, but he wasn't about to stick around long enough for it to turn sour. He'd prefer to have the least amount of contact with that group as possible. If crazy was contagious he sure didn't want to catch it.

* * *

><p>Unamused scowl set on his features, Ed decided against struggling as Hikaru and Kaoru dragged him down the hallway, their hands gripped firmly on his arms. He found himself in the clubroom for the second time that day and he could barely suppress his annoyance at that fact.<p>

Amusement written on their faces, the twins handed him his costume and rushed him towards the changing room. Quickly being kicked out thereafter by an angry Ed.

Quickly changing into the annoying costume, the blond tried to focus on the positives. Positive number one: He could pick up any news of murders or kidnappings happening lately. Positive number two: He could keep in touch with gossip that might lead him to clues of the criminal.

With those two positives swirling in his mind, Ed stepped outside, fully clad in an Elven Ranger costume.

The annoying twins walked over and circled around him like sharks before finally springing to action. The first thing they did was take his hair out of the braid and let it fall down naturally on his shoulders, much to Ed's irritation. They then attached stupid elf ears to him, apparently to make it look more 'realistic'. Nothing about this was realistic.

He was clothed in a dark green outfit, little bits of armor dotting here and there. A quiver was slung on his back as well as a fake bow. He sighed and grumbled in annoyance as the twins critiqued the costume and made various adjustments. Why they were in charge of this, he didn't know, but apparently they knew a bit about things like this.

Walking out to where Haruhi sat, he plopped down in the seat next to her, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Haruhi chuckled at the alchemist's sour mood, remembering when she too felt the same way. Adjusting the robes that covered her and re-situating the staff next to her, she readied for the customers.

Within a few minutes, girls flooded the room and went to their specific hosts.

Haruhi chatted to the girls with ease, and encouraged them into conversation. Ed, however, would have nothing to do with it and continued to stare out the window next to him, scowl set on his face.

One of the girls faced him and coughed slightly to get his attention, "Excuse me, Edward-san, but if I may, is that your natural hair?"

Ed turned to her, chin resting lazily in his hand, "Yeah, never seen a guy with long hair before?"

Expecting hurt to fly over the girl's face, Ed was surprised when she blushed instead. Wasn't he being completely rude to the girl? Why is she acting flustered? What is wrong with them?

"Is that your natural eye color as well?" The other girl inquired.

The blond nodded, "I guess golden eyes are a little strange... but my brother had the same eye color as well..." He trailed off, eyes turning downcast when he realized just who he was talking about.

Sensing her companion's discomfort, Haruhi took over. She smiled brightly at the girls, "Please excuse him. He's not used to this sort of thing."

The girls nodded in understanding, turning to face him once more as blushes overtook their faces.

Turning back to face Haruhi, one of them sighed, "It's terrible what's been happening lately. All those poor people, being kidnapped like that. And most of them have been kids from this school too... What a horrifying ordeal."

Ed's interest piqued. Was he finally going to learn some information?

Haruhi nodded glumly, "They don't even know what's happened to them. It's sad to think about, but for all we know, something terrible could've befallen them..."

"They say the police have no idea whose doing it, or what criteria besides being a youth and rich they need to fall under to be targeted."

Haruhi smiled at them, "I don't know what we would do if one of our lovely roses such as yourselves got hurt in this scary business that's been happening lately."

The girls squealed and Ed could've sworn they almost fainted from the cheesy line and dazzling smile the brunette was offering them.

It didn't really take much to get them going now did it?

Ed sighed, that conversation didn't really get him anywhere. This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And finally done! heads off to bed**

**Akumu Lee Crimson: Cool factoid there. Thanks for the review!**

**TeamEdo4ever: ED ABUSE IS THE BEST KIND OF ABUSE! Thanks for the review and glad you liked the chapter!**

**Elvira Rayne: Thanks for the review! Riza can be cruel sometimes. Hawkeye is frightening, I'd probably be a near perfect kid if I had someone like her for a mother /shudders. That would be scary**

**37ocr: Thanks for the review! And I'm glad my stories make you eager to read them!**

**Flyingmintbunny32: Thanks for the review! And it's not creepy at all! Totally normal. And they might prank someone, just can't assure that it'll be Tamaki~**

**DarkEagleOfTheWind: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you like this story so much! It makes me happy when people enjoy my works.**

**garnetsoapbubbles: Thanks for the reviews! You're making me blush! You are way too nice! So many people are better at writing than me. But thank you so much for thinking that I'm good at this! It's really encouraging. You have me like squealing because of how nice you are! **

**Birdofdarkness: RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! And thx! You're sweet!**

**happyface2107: Thanks for the review! Glad you like this story so much :3**

**Nightshade9802: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that people like this story and that it's even remotely entertaining for people.**

**XxsunrisebluesunsetxX: Thanks for the review! And I hope this chapter was satisfactory in any way.**


	13. Chapter 13

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! I'm so good at updating late! WOO! Anyway, sorry for the wait and I hope you can forgive me. I've been busy. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy /bows.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**Haruhi nodded glumly, "They don't even know what's happened to them. It's sad to think about, but for all we know, something terrible could've befallen them..."**_

_**"They say the police have no idea whose doing it, or what criteria besides being a youth and rich they need to fall under to be targeted."**_

_**Haruhi smiled at them, "I don't know what we would do if one of our lovely roses such as yourselves got hurt in this scary business that's been happening lately."**_

_**The girls squealed and Ed could've sworn they almost fainted from the cheesy line and dazzling smile the brunette was offering them.**_

_**It didn't really take much to get them going now did it?**_

_**Ed sighed, that conversation didn't really get him anywhere. This was going to be a long mission.**_

* * *

><p>Ed was never expecting to receive any proof on the children who were captured being murdered. At least, that was until he found a giant clump of students standing outside Ouran.<p>

Naturally, the group wasn't too extremely large seeing as it was still very early and a few hours before school started, but it was large enough to be worthy of attention. Elbowing his way through the crowd, the alchemist let Winry wait for him at the edge of the pool of students. Finally reaching the front of the crowd, Ed's jaw dropped in disbelief. Yellow police tape spread across the expanse of the entryway, blocking any entry. And lying just inside the school grounds was the mangled body of a student, appearing to be male if the remains of the lavender coat were anything to go buy.

Ed had to force himself not to blanch at the sight which caused his stomach to knot uncomfortably. He couldn't stand to imagine the horrors the student must've gone through. He immediately noticed an investigator staring right at him. Looking around nervously, Ed gestured for the man to come over.

Quirking a brow, the officer got up and made his way towards the barrier.

Fishing around in his pockets, Ed quickly retrieved his silver pocket watch from his pocket and showed it to the man, whispering quietly near the man's ear, "I'm Edward Elric, the alchemist from Amestris that you requested for assistance."

The investigator looked incredulously down at the teen and then at the pocket watch and back at Ed.

"Could you please clear the area, for both the students' safety and for the sake of keeping my identity a secret," Ed continued, snapping the man out of his trance.

The investigator nodded dumbly before heading back to his group and explaining the situation. They all nodded and immediately walked over and began to clear the area and seal away the crime scene. In the midst of the confusion, Ed slipped inside and briefly caught Winry's eyes. She only nodded and began to turn away, heading back the way she came.

Once safely inside the crime scene Ed walked calmly over to the body. Turning to who assumed was the one in charge of the investigation, he began asking various questions.

"Do you know the identity of the victim?" Ed inquired, noticing that the poor (presumed) boy had what seemed like his whole head bashed in, his face barely resembling that of a human any more.

"Not at the moment, we are planning to find out his identity with dental records," The investigator replied, handing a manilla folder to the alchemist, "We've somewhat narrowed down the lists of victims."

Ed opened the folder and flipped through the files of the missing male students and looked back at the body between each new file. Finally, after going through them once, he flipped back to the center and picked out a file. Kneeling down, Ed inspected the body and looked back and forth between the information and the corpse. Straightening a few minutes later and stretching to loosen his muscle, he passed the file back to the inspector.

"I'm not 100% sure on this, but I think that that kid is probably your victim," Ed said, continuing to inspect the corpse.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, based on the information, it gives his height, build, and general body type along with some other details. Going on that, you can use general deduction and knowledge of Biology and science to deduce the most likely answer. Furthermore, it's definitely male, given the size of his femurs and other key bones, it's definitely someone masculine. It would be easier to determine, but unfortunately whoever did this to the poor kid is one sick, sick monster. He completely minced this guy and there's barely any trace of being a man left. I also didn't want to defile him any further by inspecting... certain places," Ed coughed awkwardly into his hand, "Anyway, the key thing we need to determine now is if this happened before he was completely killed or if he was cut up after the time of death."

The investigator nodded slowly, "For a kid, you're pretty good at this."

The corners of Ed's mouth twitched upwards slightly, "It's not something I'm necessarily proud of, but I guess you could say I have experience in this field."

Noticing the hardened gaze of the man on his back, Ed waved his hands dismissively, "Chill, I'm not a murderer or something like that. I to fight seriously only when ordered to or when attacked."

Inspecting the body further, Ed's eyes widened when he noticed strange markings along some of the only visible flesh left. Looking further, he noticed something truly shocking. Small rectangles covered a small portion of the skin, "This..." He turned to face the investigator, "This might not be good... Ok this just isn't good, no might about it. His body is showing signs of alchemy. Whoever did this, or someone in the group that did this if there is one, is capable of bio-alchemy. And judging by the low noticeability of it, he's either a really good one, or sure took his time."

The other officers there looked slightly shocked before turning grim.

"Sorry to break this to you, but your case just got a lot more difficult. You all should be careful," Ed said slowly, "When alchemists pass the breaking point and start doing this to people, they usually don't stop. And I really hope that this person, or these people, don't know about constructing a chimera, or else those kids are in for a lot of pain and suffering."

He straightened slightly when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he read the caller I.D., clicking his tongue when he saw who it was. He flipped it open and irritably growled into it, slipping into a foreign language that no one knew.

A few minutes passed and he irritably shut his phone before turning to face the inspectors, "It looks like I'm done here for now, but my superior might come out here or to the investigation office at some point today or soon."

Turning on his heel, the blond quickly evacuated the crime scene and slowly made his way down the street and back to his temporary home.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

Ed flung open the door and stepped inside once more, finding Mustang and Hawkeye sitting at the bar in the kitchen, talking quietly over coffee.

Hearing the door click shut, they both turned to face their 'son'. Mustang was the first to speak up, "So, I heard that the first body has finally shown up," He took a sip of the bitter liquid in his mug.

Ed nodded in exasperation, running his hand through blond bangs. He sighed heavily and his eyes turned downcast. Hawkeye, noticing the boy's slight frustration, spoke up, "Would you like me to fix you anything Edward?"

The alchemist shook his head and flopped onto the couch located nearby and shut his eyes, "I'm just tired now. Seeing that so early in the morning exhausted me mentally and physically."

"It was that bad?" Mustang asked his subordinate.

Grunting in affirmation, the oldest Elric brother replied, "The kid was disfigured to the point he wasn't recognizable as a human being any more. They know it's male, but it's hard to tell from far away. No kid deserves to go through that."

The duo in the kitchen could only nod in agreement as they sipped their coffee in silence. Eventually, sleep overtook the teen and he slipped into a nightmare infested rest.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And finally done! <strong>


End file.
